Yuletide Kisses TRADUCCIÓN
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: Resumen corto: Elias muestra a Chise la tradición de naranja de besos, y mucho, mucho más... A/U, con algunos spoilers del manga. Chise tendrá 17 años, casi 18. Solamente para lectores maduros, por favor. Habrá sexo con un monstruo. No leer si no es de su agrado. Traducción autorizada del fic de Dena Gray.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** : Ancient Magus Bride / Mahoutsukai no Yome no es de mi propiedad, sino de Kore Yamazaki._

 _"Yuletide Kisses" tampoco me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Dena Gray._

 _Yo solamente traduzco ésta bella historia para aquellos que no entienden el idioma inglés._

 _Resumen completo:_ Elias muestra a Chise la tradición de la naranja de besos, y mucho, mucho más... A/U, con algunos spoilers del manga, se desvía aproximadamente desde el capítulo 30 del manga. No apto para el trabajo (NSFW), y si tomamos ésto como referencia en al menos dos años en el futuro, Chise tendrá 17 años, casi 18. Solamente para lectores maduros, por favor. Habrá sexo con un monstruo. No leer si no es de su agrado.

* * *

La falda de Silky hacía un ligero crujido en la cocina mientras ella se movía silenciosamente, preparando la cena de Navidad. Pasteles y pudines ya adornaban la mesa de la cocina, llenando la casa con un olor dulce y sabroso. El acebo y la hiedra dispersos sobre la casa dejaban grandes golpes brillantes de color en un triste y nevado día.

Ordinariamente, Chise daría algunas caminatas o cuidaría del jardín a esa hora del día, pero hoy era la víspera de Navidad, y Elías había declarado que hoy, en el tercer día de Navidad, estudiarían a profundidad las tradiciones locales Navideñas en la biblioteca. Ruth había resoplado de aburrimiento y hacía mucho tiempo desde que había abandonado su lado para vagar en el bosque.

Ella se sentó en el sofá de piel suave frente al fuego crepitante, envuelta en un suave edredón en el que Silky la había arropado. Elías estaba en su acostumbrada silla, escaneando un pergamino que parecía delicado y antiguo.

El silencio era confortante, y Chise acababa de establecerse en su lectura sobre el registro de las tradiciones Navideñas, cuando de la nada, una pequeña mancha naranja se disparó a la habitación directo hacia Elías, rebotando en su cráneo. Su pergamino salió volando a la esquina de la habitación tras él, perdido en la sorpresa. Ambos estaban en shock y sin palabras, pero el mago simplemente se inclinó hacia donde se encontraba el objeto que había rebotado en el suelo y lo levantó.

Se veía como una naranja, pero estaba cubierta de puntos oscuros. Así, ella podía oler el cítrico picante impregnando el ambiente mientras él sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba el aceite de su hocico (1).

– Bueno, parece que a Silky no le gusta la tradición Navideña que encontré – Volteó a mirar a Chise con sus ardientes ojos (2) y extendió la fruta. Ella la miró y ahora era obvio que se trataba de una naranja y parecía tener clavos de olor incrustados sobre ella en un lindo patrón. Brillaba en la agonizante luz de la tarde. Acercándose tentativamente, la tomo de la mano de Elías y lo observó, cuestionándolo. Él simplemente la miró de vuelta tranquilamente, como siempre hacía, pero la postura de sus hombros indico su anticipación.

Había pasado el suficiente tiempo viviendo con él que ella podía leer algunas de sus acciones, ahora.

El picante aroma floto y le hizo cosquillas a su nariz mientras él observaba.

– ¿Qué se supone que haga con ella? –

– Ah, esa es la parte interesante. Aparentemente, aquel al que se le es entregada la almohadilla muerde un clavo de la fruta y, por el método que en él o ella maneje el clavo, le muestra al recipiente el camino en que le gustaría ser besado –

Los ojos de Chise volaron de mirar la redonda fruta, al rojo fuego reflejado en los ojos de Elías. Ella se estremeció y dijo:

– ¿Besado? –

Su cráneo se inclinó ante la pregunta y lo apoyó en su mano después de acomodar su codo en el reposabrazos.

– Si el receptor no quiere ser besado, se niega amablemente, o si se siente insultado, simplemente la rueda de vuelta en el suelo –

Ella se ruborizó y sostuvo la bola perfumada más cerca de su pecho. Ellos habían compartido pequeños besos cortos y caricias durante los últimos meses, pero siempre eran después de un gran momento de emoción. Esto era enteramente distinto. Cada beso dado ahora sería por el simple hecho de ser un beso en sí. La sola idea la emocionaba un poco, pero miró de vuelta a la cocina donde Silky continuaba trabajando en el festín que tendrían mañana. ¿Ella desaprobaba un… Intercambio romántico entre Chise y Elías? Por otro lado, ¿No todas las hadas creían que ellos ya estaban casados?

Elías se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y el cambio de tela atrapó la atención de Chise antes de que su cálida mano enfundada en el guante acunara la de ella.

– Está bien si no deseas hacerlo, pero nunca pareciste asustarte con besos amables en el pasado, al menos, por lo que pensé que no te importaría ésta tradición Navideña –

– L-lo hago. Lo deseo, digo. Es solo que… Ella te lo lanzó… ¿Silky no…? –

Los ojos de Elías parecían sonreírle y sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

– Simplemente piensa que es una forma de manipulación. Ella desea lo mejor para ti. Eso es todo – Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente los de Chise, y ella se preguntó cómo se verían sus manos en su forma actual. Ya había visto sus garras oscuras en su estado de ira, y sus "casi" patas en su estado de celos… ¿Cómo se verían sus manos?

Sonrojándose de nuevo, ella parpadeó y lo miró a los ojos, preguntando:

– ¿Qué hago? –

Una cálida ráfaga de aliento cruzo su cabello mientras él apretaba su agarre en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra apuntó a los clavos.

– Si deseas ser besada en la mano, como amigos, muerdes el clavo con tus dientes, y luego lo sostienes con tu mano, con la palma hacia abajo – Él imitó el movimiento sosteniendo un clavo entre sus dedos con la palma hacia el suelo.

Chise asintió, y llevo la fruta hacia su boca, extrañando la calidez de sus manos casi inmediatamente. Él la miro de cerca mientras ella mordía suavemente el clavo entre sus dientes y alejó la fruta de sí. Un pequeño disparo del jugo de la fruta saltó hacia sus labios, el cual ella retiró disimuladamente con sus dedos mientras acercaba el clavo para sostenerlo hacia él, a la vez que su palma permanecía obedientemente hacia abajo.

Los ojos de Elías la siguieron mientras ella se acercaba a su mano, y parecía que había una ligera pausa. Tomo el clavo y lo dejó en la mesa de café antes de traer los dedos de Chise hacía su hocico por una delicada caricia del suave hueso a la parte trasera de sus dedos.

Fue… Adorable.

Mientras levantaba su cabeza, explico:

– Ahora, si lo deseas, le das la almohadilla al que deseas ofrecerle un beso. El recipiente escogerá si, y donde le gustaría aceptar el beso –

Chise sonrió y retiró su mano. Sintió mariposas en el estómago. El pequeño beso que él le había dado había sido bastante cortés y apropiado, pero pudo sentir la ligera calidez del suave hueso en sus dedos. Se preguntó porque había decidido mantener esa forma, cuando habría sido mucho más fácil cambiar a su forma humana, la cual tenía labios. Parecía que Elías quería al menos mantener su propia cara con un beso así de serio. Después de todo, ella había dicho que se veía algo falso con la cara humana. Honestamente, era bastante parecido a Simon, el sacerdote, para ser cómodo para ella de cualquier forma. Había algo que le recordaba al lazo sobrenatural que habían desarrollado con su externa, pero amada cara que mostraba, ahora.

Con otra sonrisa, le entrego de vuelta la naranja, tímidamente.

Un bajo gruñido ronroneante envolvió la habitación, y Chise se dio cuenta de que era la voz de Elías. Parecía extraordinariamente satisfecho de que ella había decidido mostrarle que sí, quería un beso de él.

Era muy extraño escuchar un sonido tan magnífico de una fachada tan estoica.

Chise se estremeció en deleite.

Verlo retirar lentamente un clavo de la naranja fue interesante, pero éste era casi demasiado pequeño para sus enguantados dedos. Parecía haber un momento en el que él intentaría quitarse el guante para que la tarea fuera más fácil, pero eventualmente pudo hacerlo y extendió la leñosa especia con su palma hacia arriba.

– Esto quiere decir que yo, el recipiente, quiero decir; solicito un beso en la muñeca. Es considerado más personal que un beso en la parte trasera de la mano –

Los ojos de Chise se ensancharon. ¡Para poder besar su muñeca, tendría que quitar el guante! Con el corazón latiendo un poco más de lo normal, oscilo en el suelo sobre sus rodillas con el edredón aun envolviéndola, y tomó la mano de Elías. Aún tenía la naranja, pero ella la tomó y la dejo en la mesa, seguida por el pequeño clavo mordido. Dándole un nervioso vistazo, ella se dio cuenta del intenso interés de Elías sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Chise agachó la cabeza y sostuvo la gran, cálida mano de Elías entre las suyas, las cuales eran pequeñas.

Sus pulgares alisaron las arrugas de la suave tela que cubría su palma, y los dedos de él se flexionaron ligeramente. Le tomó un momento tirar del pequeño botón aperlado fuera del cierre, pero el calor se intensificó bajo sus dedos apenas lo aflojo. El guante estaba bien fabricado, el material era de una lana de calidad, una sustancia de algún tipo de algodón; lo era tanto que casi era demasiado suave como para quitarlo de su relajada mano. Chise jalo un poco, y luego un poco más, pero eventualmente tuvo que dejar descansar la mano de Elías que apuntaba hacia arriba en su esternón para darle la estabilidad posible para poder retirar el guante por completo.

Cuando Chise se dio cuenta de donde estaba la mano de Elías – justo debajo de su garganta con esas garras mortales, posiblemente – le hizo sentir una comezón que indicaba que quería sacar el guante por completo. Suspiró a sí misma y simplemente lo hizo.

Antes de que ella se enterará realmente, la mano desnuda de Elías estaba bajo su cara. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que no era un truco de la chimenea y las sombras, que su piel era de la más hermosa sombra de ciruela y lavanda. Los tendones y las venas recorrían y se flexionaban justo debajo de su piel, al igual que en ella, pero – Chise miró el cuello de Elías – sí, era morado.

Un suave almizcle jugó con sus sentidos – el olor de Elías. Era un olor a madera invernal, el confortante olor de su cuarto de trabajo con especias y elíxires, pergaminos antiguos, y, sobre todo, un toque de travesura que le recordaba a un par de ojos reflexivos en la noche.

Chise debió haber tardado mucho tiempo admirándolo internamente, porque Elías comenzó a alejarse y endurecer sus hombros.

– ¡No, espera! – musitó en una queja llorosa y apretó el agarre en su mano.

– No tienes que sentirte incómoda, Chise. Después de todo, es un juego–

Ella tiro de su mano y lo miro fijamente

– ¿Me quitarías mi premio? Eso no es un juego muy justo que digamos–

– Chise… – Elías se veía sorprendido, su quijada se abrió ligeramente debido a ello. Chise no sabía que era lo que la había hecho reaccionar rebeldemente cada vez que él huía de ella, pero sabía que si dejaba ir esa oportunidad, Elías podría huir nuevamente.

La memoria de su forma tentaculada y celosa, con apéndices envolviendo cada parte de su cuerpo en la sombra del bosque, sosteniéndola tan fuerte que le dificultaba la respiración, le recordó que él codiciaba su atención. Necesitaba mostrarle que ella también anhelaba por su atención por igual.

Cuidando su lenguaje corporal, Chise bajo su cara lentamente hacia la delicada piel violeta. Casi podía sentir el calor de Elías en sus labios antes de tocarlo. Cuando finalmente alcanzo la seda caliente de su muñeca, sus labios presionaron suavemente los tendones y estructuras que hacía su agarre tan fuerte cuando la levantaba en sus brazos.

Chise sintió su corazón acelerarse ante el pensamiento de que estaba besando la piel de Elías. Ella había picoteado su mejilla varias veces los últimos meses, pero esto… Era mucho más íntimo. ¿Qué tan lejos iría este juego? ¿Qué tan lejos quería llevarlo Elías? ¿Qué tan lejos quería llevarlo ella? Los dedos de Chise tiraron del puño de la camisa de Elías hasta su musculoso antebrazo y presionó su nariz firmemente en su brazo, aplastando sus labios contra su piel.

El delicioso gruñido ronroneante la envolvió de nuevo, y las puntas de los dedos de Elías; que tenían la misma forma que las de ella, pero mucho más masculinas y protegidas por las largas y oscuras uñas, se enroscaron en su cuello. El cuerpo de Chise fue recorrido con temblores, pero no tenía frío. A pesar de la nieve afuera, ella estaba caliente y presionó su cálida mejilla contra la muñeca de Elías por un breve momento antes de sentarse recta, compartiendo miradas con su mentor.

La mano desnuda de Elías se levantó y acaricio la mejilla de Chise. Ese gesto familiar se sintió infinitamente más íntimo con su mano desnuda mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, apoyándose en la palma de Elías y sosteniéndola firmemente contra su mejilla con la otra mano.

Chise lo sintió moverse y abrió sus ojos para ver que Elías estaba alcanzando la naranja para entregársela a ella, con suaves resoplidos de aire escapando de su ligeramente abierta mandíbula. Su lengua relucía con el fuego tras sus largos colmillos, y eso le recordó a Chise de las veces que él la había lamido cuando quería sanar heridas o cortes. Se había sentido incómoda la primera vez que lo había hecho, pero eso fue antes de que llegara a ser tan querido por ella.

Con una cálida sonrisa, soltó la mano de Elías y tomo la fruta, ofreciéndola con ambas manos.

– ¿Qué otras señales hay? – Inclinó su cabeza mientras giraba la fruta en sus palmas, cada giro cargaba el aire con un toque cítrico y picante (3).

Elías inhalo y se sentó de vuelta, exhalando lentamente. Se movió apenas un poco, pero se recostó para devolverle sus respetos a Chise.

– De hecho, hay muchos, mucho más… íntimos que el último. El objetivo es nunca ir más allá del permiso del recipiente; pero lo admito, los mecanismos de algunos de estos juegos están más allá de mis habilidades –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Bueno, para empezar, no tengo labios. Supongo que podría cambiarme a mi forma humana…–

– ¡No! – Exclamó Chise, un tanto rápido. Elías lucía un poco sorprendido, así que ella continuo: – Quiero verte a ti –

Elías estaba callado, y si los huesos pudieran sonrojarse, ella juraría que lo habría hecho justo ahora. Miro hacía la almohadilla de nuevo.

– ¿No podría solo… Apuntar? – Tomó un solo momento antes de que él contestara con una voz ligeramente temblorosa

– No veo por qué no –

Los párpados de Chise se cerraron y su corazón golpeaba con un gran potencial que se instaló en la punta de sus dedos. Elías la besaría en cualquier lugar donde ella apuntara. La respiración de Chise se agitó y se lamió los labios. ¿A dónde quería apuntar? ¿Cómo es que podría hacer que Elías usara su lengua en lugar del suave hueso de su mandíbula?

Instintivamente, Chise entendió la dificultad que suponía que Elías la besara en la boca, y seguramente eso era lo que él trataba de decir, pero cuando le había lamido el cuello aquella vez, fue húmedo y confuso. ¿Cómo se sentiría ahora?

Una lenta sonrisa iluminó su rostro y parecía que Elías se estremecía por un momento. Estaba esforzándose en parecer despreocupado y no afectado, pero a veces Chise simplemente creía que era cuando él sentía las cosas profundamente. Después de todo, las aguas tranquilas corren profundo.

Chise acercó la naranja a su boca, manteniendo sus ojos en su prometido, y mordió un clavo nuevamente. En ésta ocasión, ella lo miraba mientras sentía el picante entre sus dientes. Los brillantes ojos de Elías siguieron los dedos de Chise vorazmente mientras ella movía el clavo bajo su barbilla, hacia su cuello para dejarlo entre sus clavículas.

Su mano revoloteo en ese lugar, esperando a que Elías se diera cuenta de lo que ella estaba pidiéndole. En el momento es que él se dio cuenta de que Chise se había detenido en donde quería un beso, sus ardientes ojos llamearon. Inhalo, luego exhalo con un ronroneo pausado.

– ¿Estás segura, Chise? –

Elías se arrodillo en el suelo frente a ella, y el edredón finalmente cayó de sus hombros. Su blusa Oxford apenas estaba abierta para ver hacia donde ella había apuntado, pero ella sabía que él había entendido. Los ojos de Elías finalmente se alzaron hacía la cara de Chise y sonriendo, mientras le entregaba el clavo.

Él espero hasta que Chise asintiera en respuesta, pero alternaba su mirada entre su blusa y su mano desnuda. ¡Sí! ¡Se estaba quitando el otro guante!

Chise lo observaba mientras se deshacía del suave material y lo tiraba en el suelo junto al otro, posteriormente flexionando sus manos como si estuviese simulando los elementos previos a un hechizo. Los latidos de Chise incrementaron su velocidad cuando Elías alcanzo el cuello de su blusa y comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones.

Ella podía sentir el aliento caliente en su cuello mientras él se acercaba al segundo botón. Cuando estaba desnuda hasta la parte superior de sus senos, pero sin exponer su sostén, Elías se detuvo. La parte trasera de su mano permaneció en el esternón de Chise, justo por encima de lo apropiado, y ella se estremeció en anticipación.

– Chise… No estoy seguro de qué es lo que realmente quieres… – Su voz, la cual siempre era profunda y tranquila, temblaba. Chise extendió aún más el collar de su blusa y froto el dedo desnudo contra el lugar en el que quería que la besara. Disfrutaba de la calidez de la palma de Elías contra su hombro y tarareo un poco, sonriéndole.

Le habían contado una parte de su pasado, lo suficiente como para que pudiera ser realmente aterrador en ese minuto… Si no lo conociera… Si no lo amara…

– ¿Elías? –

– ¿Hmmm? – Elías parecía estar perdido, tocando la garganta de Chise con su pulgar.

– Bésame… – ¿Cómo explicarle? – Bésame como si necesitaras sanarme –

Ahí estaba. Sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente, más caliente que la chimenea tras ellos. Él entendió. Ella asintió.

Elías se estremeció. Algo cambió ligeramente en su cuerpo, Chise no estaba segura de lo que era. De alguna manera, él se hizo más feroz y su respiración se hizo más irregular, pero aún seguía viéndose como Elías – no la criatura enloquecida en ira o celos – como su Elías.

Su ronroneo volvió nuevamente, junto a un profundo cambio en él, provocando que el sonido fuera más… De todo.

Respiraciones calientes flotaban a través de su expuesto cuello y una pequeña parte de ella estaba asustada, pero rápidamente desechó ese sentimiento. Elías nunca le haría daño. Incluso en sus cambios más salvajes, él nunca le había hecho más allá de un moretón en su piel.

Chise sabía que podía confiar en él y fue algo embriagador para ella. Con aquel descubrimiento, cerró los ojos y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo completamente su garganta con un ronco zumbido de deseo.

El gemido de respuesta de Elías fue estruendoso mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros, casi demasiado fuerte para que ella pudiera soportarlo. Su aliento jadeante chocaba en la garganta de Chise pesadamente, con humedad y deseo. Vagamente recordó la última vez en que él se había inclinado hacia ella, jadeando y babeando los remanentes de su control, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que quizá Elías no estaba peleando contra un hambre física, esa noche. Quizá siempre había estado luchando contra el deseo de tenerla, sexualmente.

Ese era un pensamiento que cambiaba la perspectiva completamente. Si Elías estuviese más alerta y capaz de nombrar sus sentimientos, Chise le habría preguntado al respecto, pero ese no era el momento.

Ahora mismo, ella necesitaba saborear la sensación de la lengua de Elías que lentamente alcanzaba desde detrás de sus dientes y cuidadosamente lamiendo el hueco en su yugular(4). Un pequeño gemido escapó de Chise, mientras la mojada lengua dibujaba círculos en la hendidura de su piel, luego sumergiéndose a dibujar en el centro. El gemido grave de satisfacción de Elías envolvió la garganta de Chise, mientras ésta sentía la punta de los dientes de él descansando en su esternón y su quijada, mientras la lengua se volvía más y más audaz, desenvolviéndose alrededor de los músculos yugulares y tendones que protegían su cuello.

Chise casi pierde el equilibrio, apoyándose en los enormes hombros de Elías, llenando su agarre con las mangas de su camisa. Sus manos se movieron de los hombros y comenzaron a subir por sus brazos de ida y vuelta, hasta que bajaron desde los hombros hasta la cadera de Elías. Los dientes de él rasparon su piel ligeramente, y Chise se preguntó si él había perdido el control. Sabía que Elías perdía el control de sí mismo, a veces.

¿Sería ésta una de esas veces? ¿Le importaba a Chise? ¿Quería que lo perdiera?

Una parte de ella decía que no, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir que sí, gritaba ¡Sí!

Su agarre se intensifico en la camisa de Elías, y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse para encontrar la piel expuesta en su cuello. Él tiro del cuerpo de Chise en contra del suyo mismo, y retiro su cabeza hacia arriba para mirar el techo, con su mandíbula abierta.

Las manos de Elías se removían en la espalda de Chise antes de que dejara caer su cabeza suavemente para dejarla descansando sobre la de ella.

Su voz era oscura y sin aliento, e insinuaba desenfreno.

– Chise, no tienes idea de lo que me haces. No sé cómo nombrar éste sentimiento. Es tan… primitivo –

Chise sonrió en la garganta de Elías, y la acarició con sus labios a la vez que hablaba.

– Elías… Se llama "deseo". "Pasión". "Amor" –

Él se estremeció mientras ella articulaba las palabras en su piel, tragando audiblemente.

– No estoy seguro de cuánto puedo controlar. Podría herirte, o asustarte –

Chise marcó un camino de besos desde la yugular hasta detrás del hueco de la quijada de Elías, en donde normalmente habría un oído en un humano.

– No me harás daño, Elías. Y no me asustas. Yo confío en ti –

Los brazos de Elías se apretaron alrededor del cuerpo de Chise, recordándole de aquella ocasión en el bosque, en las sombras espinosas. Era tan necesitado, su Elías.

Las manos de Elías se movieron apuradamente a la blusa de Chise, jalando y agrupando la tela de distintas formas. Chise pensó en sus palabras, y se dio cuenta de que lo que necesitaban simplemente era práctica y tiempo. Él había sido infinitamente paciente con ella, enseñándole sobre su arte. En ésta ocasión, ella se había convertido en la maestra, y él en su aprendiz.

Con eso resuelto, Chise envolvió sus brazos cómodamente en el cuello de Elías, y su abrazo se volvió más confortable, menos sugestivo.

– ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos nuestro tiempo? Contigo trabajando en la cura para mí, estoy segura de que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿Cierto? –

Elías se veía visiblemente más relajado cuando Chise le quito la presión del momento, y su abrazo instantáneamente se volvió más confortable y menos tenso. Ella aún tenía sus labios en el cuello de él, pero solamente se arrodillaron en el suelo, con su primer abrazo romántico.

Fue en algún momento más tarde esa noche, mientras estaba acostada en la cama junto a él, que se preguntó…

¿Qué habría pasado si no se hubiesen detenido? ¿Ellos habrían – podrían siquiera – entraría (5) al menos?

Se sonrojó y se inclinó hacia arriba para besar a su prometido en su nuevo lugar favorito, justo detrás de su quijada en el cuello.

Su delicioso ronroneo interrumpió su ligero ronquido y lleno el cuarto con el sonido.

Chise sonrió y se dijo a sí misma que ya habría tiempo de pensar en ello después. Por ahora, los sueños esperaban.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción** : ¡Fue todo un reto para empezar! Imaginen como viene en el futuro.

Referencias:

(1) - Iba a manejar el término "boca", pero técnicamente hablando, tiene un hocico, no boca.

(2) - El texto original dice: "He turned his ember eyes to Chise and held out the fruit". Ember es "ascuas" refiriéndose a un fuego que está terminando. En español es un poquito complicado describir esto en una palabra, así que lo dejo como "ardientes ojos".

(3) - El texto original dice: "each jostle weighting the air with critrusy-clove spice." Como "clove" es "clavo de olor", no quise poner "un toque cítrico y claviento" (lol). Por tanto, lo deje como "picante".

(4) - En el texto original dice "suprasternal notch". La traducción literal es "muesca supraesternal", lo cual no me aclaro absolutamente nada xD Una búsqueda más me indico que era "la muesca yugular", que vendría siendo como un "huequito" en la yugular. Me gusta dejar todo más simple, para que todos entiendan.

(5) - Asumiré que entendieron a qué se refiere, ¿Cierto? xD

-.-.-

Agradezco de todo corazón a Dena, que me permitió traducir ésta bella historia que sé que amarán tanto como yo.

El siguiente capítulo viene... Pesadito. ¡Cuidado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de traducción:** Tendría que haber actualizado hace rato, pero no ha sido un buen día, perdón :(

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : Ancient Magus Bride / Mahoutsukai no Yome no es de mi propiedad, sino de Kore Yamazaki._

 _"Yuletide Kisses" tampoco me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Dena Gray._

 _Yo solamente traduzco ésta bella historia para aquellos que no entienden el idioma inglés._

 _Resumen completo:_ Elias muestra a Chise la tradición de la naranja de besos, y mucho, mucho más... A/U, con algunos spoilers del manga, se desvía aproximadamente desde el capítulo 30 del manga. No apto para el trabajo (NSFW), y si tomamos ésto como referencia en al menos dos años en el futuro, Chise tendrá 17 años, casi 18. Solamente para lectores maduros, por favor. Habrá sexo con un monstruo. No leer si no es de su agrado.

* * *

Chise soñó sobre muchas cosas esa noche, pero la mayoría fue acerca de los suaves abrazos que compartió con Elías. Sus ojos intensos y el bajo gruñido ronroneante hacía eco en sus recuerdos hasta que, apenas ella había despertado, uno de esos ronroneos llego directamente a su oído.

Despertó para encontrarse envuelta en el calor de Elías mientras él se sentaba apoyando su cuerpo en la cabecera, con la cabeza de Chise en su pecho. Mientras una de las manos de Chise estaba enroscada bajo su cuerpo, la otra se deslizó desde el fuerte estómago de Elías hasta entrelazar sus dedos entre los botones en la camisa de su pijama. Reflexivamente, mientras sus dedos encontraban el calor del mago y su piel flexible, había comenzado a acariciar suavemente de ida y vuelta en el hueco que separaba sus abdominales, donde debería haber un ombligo.

Chise supuso que en realidad no debía esperar que Elías tuviera uno. No obstante, era extraño y fascinante.

La mano desnuda de Elías tomó el hombro de Chise, sobando el músculo en dicha área, por lo que ella torció su cabeza para tratar de verlo a la cara.

Los dedos de Chise se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Elías estaban apagados, como si los hubiese cerrado.

– ¿Acaso yo…? ¿Esto está bien? – Preguntó.

Elías inhaló y sus ojos se iluminaron en dirección a Chise.

– Está muy bien, Chise. Buenos días. Feliz Navidad –

Chise sonrió ante el agradecido saludo, y contestó:

– ¿Dormiste bien? Usualmente no estás despierto a ésta hora –

Él inclinó su cabeza, dando un vistazo a la ventana tras ella. Ella hizo lo mismo, y se dio cuenta que el alba se acercaba rápidamente.

La mano de Elías que estaba en el brazo de Chise se deslizó hacia su cadera y apretó gentilmente, presionando el pequeño cuerpo hacia su lado. Ella dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de Elías y se maravilló con los músculos que vagamente recordaba de su forma Naga. ¿Serían iguales que esos, mientras estaba en ésta forma? Él le contestó.

– Ciertamente, lo hice. Sorpresivamente bien. Me siento curiosamente energizado ésta mañana –

– Hmmm – Murmuró Chise, mientras nuevamente comenzaba a acariciar la suave piel entre sus dedos. Comenzó a jugar con uno de los botones de la camisa de él mientras lo observaba. Elías la veía atentamente. Mientras le sostenía la mirada, empujo el botón fuera del cierre y metió su mano en el hueco que acababa de crear.

La mandíbula de Elías se aflojó, pero mantuvo contacto visual. La mano de Chise acaricio el abdomen y trazó montañas y valles de arriba a los lados en un camino tan grande como su mano, manteniéndose en territorio neutral. Los dedos de Elías continuaban posados en su cadera, apretando un montón de tela, y Chise pudo sentir un cálido dedo deslizarse al costado de su estómago.

La mano de Chise se movió hacia arriba, Elías copio el movimiento. Sus dedos se enroscaron, él hizo lo mismo, todo esto con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro. La respiración de ella se estaba acercando a la hiperventilación, así que dejo quieta su mano, tomo un largo respiro, cerró sus ojos y dejo caer su frente en el pecho de él una vez más.

– Chise… – Aquella querida voz sonaba dudosa, así que ella se apresuró.

– ¿Sí, Elías? –

– ¿Podría… Besarte de nuevo, como lo hice ayer? –

Chise sonrió y ni siquiera dudó. Elías era muy dulce por haber preguntado.

– Por supuesto, me gustaría que lo hicieras –

Ella inclino nuevamente su cabeza para ofrecerle su cuello, pero estaban en un ángulo extraño, así que se acostó en el suave colchón mientras lo observaba.

Elías vio que sus movimientos parecían tener una pizca de vergüenza, así que, volteando su cara hacia ella, Chise alcanzo la manó libre de Elías y la levantó hacia sus labios para dejar un rápido beso en su muñeca. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los músculos del brazo antes de dejarlo ir, para así inclinar su cabeza contra la almohada esperando por él.

Elías exhalo y se fue inclinando lentamente hacia ella, apoyando su peso en ambos brazos junto a los hombros de Chise, uno apoyándose en su codo y el otro de forma recta. Su mandíbula se abrió ligeramente, revelando su lengua, y Chise pudo notar una pausa momentánea, mientras la observaba para asegurar su bienvenida. Ella sonrió para darle ánimos, ladeando su cabeza un poco más mientras levantaba sus manos a los oblicuos (1) de Elías en un gesto de confort que inmediatamente iluminaron sus ojos en un rojo humeante. Entonces, su lengua fácilmente se dedicó a lamer el cuello de Chise, a lo cual su voz dejo salir un rápido gemido lascivo, el cual fue contestado por uno mismo por parte de Elías. (2)

Chise se estremeció ante el profundo sonido que venía de Elías y pudo sentir como algunas cosas en su cuerpo se tensaban en respuesta. Aferrándose a sus costados fuertemente, apretó un montón de tela entre sus manos, pero la inhabilidad de sentirlo correctamente estaba frustrándola. Chise quería sentir la piel de Elías. El satín lavanda de sus muñecas y el calor que siempre emanaba de su piel le decían que había algo salvaje dentro. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionar la sabiduría de sus actos, y mientras él lamia ávidamente desde su cuello a su oído, los dedos de ella comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa entre ellos.

Su húmeda y caliente lengua se deslizaba en el hueco que había entre su cuello donde se unía a su hombro. Era divino, y Chise vacilaba en su misión de llegar a la piel de Elías. Un diente raspó la clavícula y Chise tembló, sacándola de su ensoñación, volviendo de vuelta a los botones.

Apenas alcanzó el último botón, sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba cruzando los musculosos pectorales violáceos (3). Había una gran extensión de músculos ondulados que se apretaron y temblaron bajo sus dedos. Chise estaba complacida en descubrir que Elías tenía pezones, y por el necesitado y sorprendido gruñido en su oído, justo después de que su lengua lamiese aquella sensible cubierta, él también estaba complacido. Las areolas tenían un tacto sedoso, con los pezones endureciéndose en un pico del tamaño de un borrador entre sus dedos. El pulgar de Chise rodeo aquellos pezones y el gimiente gruñido casi fue demasiado profundo para ser escuchado. (4)

Las caderas de Elías empujaron suavemente las de Chise, con las sábanas envolviéndolos a ambos. Chise no estaba segura si se sentía agradecida o decepcionada con la barrera de tela, pero desechó ese pensamiento cuando sintió que él se tensaba al moverse. Ella alejó sus manos. ¿Había ido muy lejos?

Lo observó mientras él se acomodaba junto a ella, buscando algún signo de rechazo. La respiración de Elías era pesada, y después de un silencioso momento, la atrajo a su bello torso. Aliviada, frotó su cara en el cuello de Elías y fue dejando pequeños besos mientras esperaba a ver qué pasaría posteriormente.

– Gracias, Chise – La agitada respiración volvió a estar en su control – Yo… Disfrute eso. Mucho –

Chise sonrió ligeramente, con sus labios contra el cuello de Elías. No estaba precisamente educada en las relaciones entre amantes, pero sus primos le habían dejado la televisión de vez en cuando, en la época en que vivió con ellos y había dado breves vistazos a algunas cosas que la habían dejado confundida en ese entonces.

"Ya no es tan confuso ahora" Pensó, sonriendo internamente.

Besar a Elías en su cuello o mandíbula se había vuelto algo natural, y los vecinos eran libres de mostrar cariño entre ellos. La abundante curiosidad de Chise también había encontrado un texto muy antiguo en la biblioteca de Elías sobre ese tema. Ella recordaba esa furtiva, enrojecida lectura y movió sus piernas en un gesto impaciente.

Chise pensó en las diferencias entre sus cuerpos y se preguntó si Elías sentía las cosas del mismo modo que las sentía ella.

Se preguntó si Elías le permitiría lamer su cuello. Se sintió muy bien cuando él se lo hizo a ella, ¿A él le gustaría también? Acariciando el músculo frente a ella, el más prominente del cuello de Elías, y tentativamente sacó su lengua para lamer la piel.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta del sabor que Elías tenía. No era jugoso como ella esperaba. Era limpio y ligeramente almizclado, con un ligero matiz a… ¿Moras?

Chise estaba concentrada, apenas enterándose del pesado silencio de Elías y sus manos flotando en el aire. Ella inhalo por medio de su boca y volvió a probarlo, con un poco más de lengua en ésta ocasión. La sabrosa dulzura de las moras y un suave toque de sabia en sus sentidos, le rogaban por participar un poco más. Sus labios se cerraron en el cuello, tratando de entender libremente un poco más acerca de aquella esencia y sabor, pero su lengua ganó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llevándose a sí misma hacia el cuello de Elías como si fuese una crema con sabor y ella estuviese limpiando una cuchara.

Alcanzó el lugar que había besado la noche anterior antes de que fueran a dormir, justo detrás de su mandíbula, y murmuró:

– Elías, sabes muy bien –

El agarre que Elías mantenía en el cabello de Chise se hizo más fuerte, luego se relajó, mientras su respiración era más bien un rugido en su hocico.

Chise aún no tenía suficiente, y dejó que su ligero frenesí de su recién descubierta sensualidad tomará control de ella, urgiéndola para moverse al cuello de Elías, probando la diferencia entre su cuello y su piel. El hueso en su cara sabia ligeramente cerosa y floral, y vagamente se preguntó con qué limpiaba su cara. Su necesitada lengua marcó un camino bajo la columna en su garganta, sobre la profunda manzana de Adán, hasta el hueco en su yugular. Usó sus dientes para morder suavemente los tendones y sintió como las manos de él caían del aire.

Un par de golpes secos en el colchón le indicaron que Elías había tomado la ropa de cama en sus manos, así que comenzó a inclinarse hacia el colchón. Diligentemente lo siguió, succionando su clavícula durante el corto trayecto. En medio de la emoción, empujó los cobertores a sus pies, lejos de sus cuerpos, y se inclinó para presionar su mejilla contra el pecho de él, muy curiosa por probar esa parte, pero se asustó un poco por sus descaradas acciones. Necesitaba que él le dijera que estaba bien, así que apoyó su cuerpo contra el de Elías, mientras se llenaba de coraje para hacerlo.

La respiración de Elías era más pesada de lo normal, otra vez, y su corazón tronaba bajo el oído de Chise. Ella abrió sus ojos y vio la tienda de campaña que Elías tenía en el pantalón de su pijama.

Chise no estaba del todo lista para eso, pero realmente tenía ganas de saber si los pezones de Elías sabían tan bien como su cuello. La mano de Elías volvió a acariciar su cabeza, acariciando su cabello gentilmente, mientras su otra mano descansaba en su estómago.

Chise acaricio con su mejilla el punto en donde se encontraba, y pregunto titubeante:

– Elías, um… ¿Podría…? –

El coraje le falló, pero el parecía haber entendido lo que Chise estaba preguntando, o al menos comprendió que estaba pidiéndole permiso para hacer más, por lo que contestó en un ahumado y aturdido tono:

– Todo lo que quieras, elskan mín. Puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras –

Chise no tenía idea de lo que significaba la palabra al medio de la frase, pero ya preguntaría después. Con el permiso facilitado, sonrió y giró para afirmarse con sus labios a la sensible piel, succionando su nuevo sabor favorito que era la piel de Elías. Los brazos de Elías la rodearon tan fuerte que Chise gruño fuertemente contra su pecho, lo que lo hizo gemir muy fuerte, repetidamente.

Elías mantuvo la cabeza de Chise presionada contra su pecho mientras ella continuaba succionando y lamiéndolo hasta que, después de que su voz se calmara, Chise le demostró que quería moverse y las manos de él cayeron fácilmente. Chise dio un vistazo hacia donde esa… cosa… había estado, y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Un sonrojo manchó sus mejillas, especialmente ante su siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Qué… Qué fue eso? Nunca había sentido algo parecido –

Chise lo miró a la cara y observó la soñolienta y maravillada satisfacción en su lasitud (5) y la forma curva de sus ojos. Su profunda y resonante voz era jadeante y soñadora. Chise se felicitó a sí misma. Ella le había hecho eso. Lo había hecho por él.

La cabeza de Elías se giró hacia ella, esperando una respuesta.

– ¿Chise? –

Chise sabía que no estaba habituado a las emociones humanas, pero era emocionante y sorprendente que, aparentemente, ella le había dado su primero.

– ¿En todos tus estudios, durante estos años, nunca has tenido un orgasmo, Elías? –

Elías sonrió profundamente y Chise se sintió profundamente satisfecha consigo misma. La mano de Elías acarició su mejilla.

– Ciertamente, he leído sobre ellos. Inclusive observé algunos, pero no tenía idea de que fuese un sentimiento tan poderoso – La miró con curiosidad – ¿Se siente del mismo modo para ti? –

Chise escondió su rostro momentáneamente contra la mano de Elías y se asomó para verlo, con un sonrojo que parecía haber tomado sus mejillas como residencia.

– No lo sé, nunca he tenido uno –

Los ojos de Elías ardieron momentáneamente mientras ella se movía para sentarse, gesto imitado por él. Se sentaron en medio de la cama, mirándose mutuamente con abierta curiosidad y afecto.

– ¿Quieres uno? (6)–

El tono ronco envió temblores por la espina de Chise.

– Eso creo. Parecía que lo disfrutabas –

– Lo hice, muchísimo – Después de una breve pausa para pensar, Elías preguntó:

– ¿Cómo debería hacértelo? Tu anatomía… Yo soy… – Suspiró. – ¿Qué puedo hacerte que no te cause daño? – Chise sonrió.

– Lo estábamos haciendo bastante bien antes. Me gustaron varias cosas que acabamos de hacer. ¿Te gustaría besarme como yo te estaba besando antes? – Elías se mostró sorprendido.

– ¿Eso te satisfaría del mismo modo? – Los irises rojos miraron hacía los senos de Chise, los cuales aún se encontraban ocultos bajo su pijama.

Con tan solo tenerlo mirándola de esa forma, Chise deseaba que le hiciera todo tipo de cosas. Con un ligero toque de provocación, respondió:

– No lo sé. Habrá que descubrirlo –

Sus propios dedos se dirigieron con valentía a los botones de su blusa, pero Elías gentilmente alejó sus manos para hacerlo él mismo. Tan pronto la blusa se abrió y sus senos saltaron a la vista, Elías deslizó ambas manos para sostenerlos, venerándolos.

– Es tan suave – Los pulgares de Elías dibujaban círculos en las areolas rosadas y Chise sintió una contracción en lo profundo entre sus piernas. Elías repitió el movimiento, y la vulva de Chise se apretó, lo que hizo que se retorciera.

– ¿Cómo se siente, Chise? –

Los ojos de Chise se habían cerrado mientras sus labios se separaban, anticipando la siguiente contracción eléctrica en su ingle, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando sintió la lengua de Elías lamer sus labios delicadamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y le dio un vistazo a Elías. Aquellos ojos ardían mientras continuaba acariciando sus senos. Sus manos eran muy minuciosas, deslizándose de arriba abajo, creando un ligero péndulo en cada seno.

La lengua de Elías se deslizo fuera de su boca e hizo un baile en los labios de Chise rápidamente, avergonzado.

– ¿Chise? –

Sus dedos pellizcaron suavemente los pezones de Chise, tirándolos gentilmente. Ella apenas podía registrar que le estaba haciendo una pregunta, pero respondió con un "¿Hmmm?"

Las caderas de Chise nuevamente se apretaron mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a Elías, como si quisiera montarse en él y retorcerse encima suyo. ¿Qué haría él entonces?

– ¿Chise, esto se siente bien? –

Chise asintió sin aliento mientras veía como Elías inclinaba su cabeza hacia delante nuevamente, anticipando la aparición de su lengua, pero él gentilmente empujo a Chise con su cabeza, para así acostarla en el colchón.

Las manos de Elías se deslizaron hacia su cadera y ella se estremeció ante la calidez de ellas, sintiendo como sus manos envolvían fácilmente su parte media casi por completo. Mientras él observaba sus movimientos, permaneció sentado mayormente mientras volvía a llevar sus manos a los senos de Chise nuevamente, sosteniéndolos ambos al mismo tiempo mientras acariciaba su huesa cara contra los duros pezones.

– ¡Oh! – gimió Chise cuando sintió como si una corriente eléctrica golpeara su cuerpo, empujando toda esa energía en su ingle. Chise se movía sin descanso y recorría con sus manos cada parte que pudiese alcanzar del pecho de Elías. Estaba perdiendo la razón, y en lo único que podía pensar era en que quería que Elías usara su lengua en sus pezones.

– Por favor, Elías… –

Se escuchó el delicioso ronroneo profundo en la habitación, y Elías recorrió ávidamente su lengua por sus pezones, los cuales se mantuvieron orgullosamente por encima de la suave presión de la carne entre sus fuertes manos. La sensación era increíble, y Chise no podía formar palabras para rogarle que continuara. Una enloquecida presión se formaba en su cuerpo, mayormente entre sus piernas, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría cuando toda esa presión fuera liberada. Sus hambrientas manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Elías, a su cuello, hasta su cabeza en donde acarició las articulaciones traseras de su mandíbula.

El sonido ronroneante en la garganta de Elías se convirtió en un gruñido mientras su hocico se abría un poco más. Chise estaba ligeramente confundida cuando Elías dejo ir uno de sus senos, pero estaba intrigada cuando vio que tomaba la carne de sus pechos gentilmente entre sus colmillos, sosteniéndolo delicadamente con su mandíbula mientras su lengua…

– ¡Oh, mmmgnh! – Chise se dejó llevar por las emociones mientras la lengua de Elías rodeaba una y otra vez el seno capturado, arremolinándose cada vez más cerca del borde que tan a menudo rozaba con el límite surcado de su boca. Mientras la punta de su lengua formaba dibujos ascendientes hacía el endurecido pezón, su mandíbula se retiró y el seno lleno por entero su hocico. Chise se estremeció, primero por el aire frío contra la humedad que había en su seno, y después por los ligeros espasmos que Elías hacía con su lengua contra el borde coral.

Chise gimió, y tomó su otro seno para tratar de replicar la sensación ahí también. Había algo fuera de su alcance, algo que crecía en su interior, algo que ella quería… Tanto… ¡Demasiado!

Los labios de Chise se sacudían con los gritos de su culminación que llenaban la habitación, y Elías dejaba salir un gruñido sobrenatural, presionando su peso contra ella. Chise se presionó contra él, insegura de que era lo que estaban haciendo sus manos, además de tratar de tocarlo tanto como pudiera. La cabeza de Elías se levantó, aparentemente para ver fuera en la ventana, pero Chise no pudo ver sus ojos. Elías enterró su cara contra la almohada que estaba sobre Chise y la bajo hacía su cadera, mientras la sacudía fuerte y rítmicamente contra el colchón, justo al lado de ella (7).

El cuerpo de Chise se sentía débil y vacío, fuerte y lleno, temblando en emoción mientras el pecho desnudo de Elías se presionaba contra el de ella. Ambos estaban luchando por respirar durante un rato, pero apenas ella se deslizó ligeramente bajo Elías, él se acomodó para acostarse junto a ella, quitándole su peso de encima en consideración (8).

Chise lo miró y vio una ligera expresión de vergüenza entre el tamaño de sus pupilas y la base de sus hombros. La mano que estaba descansando entre ellos fue levantada para acariciar su mandíbula.

– Elías, eso fue asombroso. Gracias –

La mano de Elías se levantó para abrazarla por la cintura, acariciando la piel ahí.

– ¿No estás molesta conmigo, cierto? ¿Te asusté? – Chise ya le había dicho que no la asustaba, así que ¿Por qué seguía haciendo esa pregunta?

– Elías… ¿Estás asustado? – Elías pareció meditarlo por un momento, pero la miró directamente y contestó.

– No. Me siento… Poderoso. Lo cual es extraño, puesto que sé que soy más fuerte que los demás, tanto física como mágicamente, así que esa emoción junto a estos actos me resulta confusa. Por encima de eso, me siento… Satisfecho y… Cálido – Chise sonrió a sabiendas, y miro abajo en dirección al… Área de Elías.

– Volviste a tener un orgasmo, ¿Verdad? – La mano de Elías la rodeo por el estómago y la acerco aún más.

– Sí, lo hice – Elías gruño, lo que excitó a Chise, pero luego él suspiró.

– Me disculpo, Elskan. Parece ser que no pude contenerme –

– Elskan… ¿Qué significa? –

Elías inclino su cabeza ligeramente y movió sus dedos lentamente por el esternón de Chise, haciéndola temblar.

– Es un término de cariño, significa "amor". ¿Es aceptable? – El corazón de Chise se aceleró y su sonrisa se ensanchó largamente.

– ¿En serio? –

Elías esperó, mostrándose inseguro sobre a lo que Chise se refería. Chise rodó sobre él y beso su esternón, repetidamente.

– Elskan. Sí, eso es muy, muy aceptable –

Chise reía y se acurrucaba contra Elías.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción** : Les dije que se venía pesado el asunto. (1313) Imagínense como viene el siguiente.

Referencias

(1) - Prácticamente es el músculo que está al costado de los abdominales.

(2) - ¡Ésta frase sí que me costó traducirla! En inglés cita: "His tonge then easily dove to lick her neck and her voice craked a quick, wanton moan, which was answered by one from him". Básicamente dice que con el gesto que Chise le dedicó a Elías, le fue más fácil lamerla sin tanta complicación. Sin embargo, el significado de "dove" es paloma, y no pude encontrar otra referencia, lo cual me tenía muerta de risa pensando '¿Entonces su lengua fácilmente palomeo a lamer su cuello?' XD

Otra cosa fue el "craked a quick, wanton moan". "Craked" es romper, entonces no quedaba muy bien. "Wanton moan" es "gemido sin sentido" (según Google). Entonces busqué "Wanton" y vi que tenía connotaciones sexuales, y sonreí como el Joker, nada más de pura perversión.

(3) - "Aubergine" es berenjena. Me niego a usar "berenjena" como un adjetivo.

(4) - Debo decir que éste capítulo me dio problemas, porque en inglés usan un montón de sinónimos para una misma palabra, además de que hay algunas que me resultan confusas de entender. Por ejemplo, "budding" es "en ciernes", mientras que "furl" es "aferrar". No encuentro una palabra que pueda describir esto en la situación en que la ponen originalmente: "Her thumb rolled the budding furls…"

(5) - Lasitud: Estado de desfallecimiento o falta de fuerzas.

(6) - No sé ustedes, pero suena a que le está ofreciendo goma de mascar xD

(7) - ¿Se imaginan ésta escena totalmente animada? Yo sí (1313)

(8) - Se refiere a que tuvo compasión de ella y se le quitó de encima.

-.-.-

El siguiente capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Elías, recapitulando un poco de la vida de ambos hasta éste momento y posteriormente. También viene algo subido de tono, así que prepárense, de nuevo.

Y se me olvidó decirles que actualizaré semanalmente, perdón :(

¿Les funciona que actualice cada Miércoles, como vamos ahora? ¿Quieren proponer un nuevo día?

Es bien curioso, pero leyendo se va el tiempo... Pero traduciendo, solo podía pensar "¿Qué nunca termina ésto? No están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero me pone al límite éste fic xD

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	3. Chapter 3

_Notas de autor: Gracias a basementtrol por la sugerencia de usar un POV de Elías_

 _Aquí es donde comienzan algunos spoilers del manga, sobre el pasado que ha sido mostrado en el anime. Este es un A/U, y Chise no tiene la maldición del dragón. Procedan con precaución. Habrá al menos un capítulo más, quizá dos._

-.-.-

 **Notas de traducción** : Vengo del futuro a decirles que en realidad son 6 capítulos en total. Jua-jua-jua (intento de risa malvada).

-.-.-

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Ancient Magus Bride / Mahoutsukai no Yome no es de mi propiedad, sino de Kore Yamazaki._

 _"Yuletide Kisses" tampoco me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Dena Gray._

 _Yo solamente traduzco ésta bella historia para aquellos que no entienden el idioma inglés._

 _Resumen completo:_ Elias muestra a Chise la tradición de la naranja de besos, y mucho, mucho más... A/U, con algunos spoilers del manga, se desvía aproximadamente desde el capítulo 30 del manga. No apto para el trabajo (NSFW), y si tomamos ésto como referencia en al menos dos años en el futuro, Chise tendrá 17 años, casi 18. Solamente para lectores maduros, por favor. Habrá sexo con un monstruo. No leer si no es de su agrado.

* * *

Elías yacía sobre su costado, sosteniendo a su prometida tiernamente, observándola silenciosamente mientras el sol mañanero se asomaba a la habitación. El único sonido que los oídos humanos podían captar en ese momento eran los sonidos de los pájaros del alba, pero él también podía escuchar el rocío disipándose de la ventana.

Normalmente Elías no disfrutaría el amanecer, y usualmente dormiría hasta después de las ocho de la mañana, pero esa alba había sido una revelación. Su gran mandíbula se contrajo con un bostezo y se transformó cuidadosamente para evitar despertar a su preciosa Chise.

Y ella era tan preciosa para él, más y más día con día. La noche anterior, cuando ella le tendió la naranja fácilmente con una apenada sonrisa, había mostrado verdaderamente que lo que ella quería era más que solo protección y educación por parte de él. Le había mostrado que lo había aceptado como su pretendiente, y sin ninguna duda, ajusto aquel juego de besos a sus propias habilidades.

Chise no sabía cuánto le había impresionado eso a él. Elías había estado agonizando por horas el día anterior sobre si debería o no usar su forma humana o refinada con ella durante el juego. Recientemente, Chise le había dado una obvia preferencia a la forma refinada que usaba en el día a día, y había dicho en varias ocasiones que su forma humana le sentaba extraña.

Cuando él perdió el control y se convirtió en su forma oscura y bestial, Chise no lo había pensado dos veces. Él sí. Había estado temeroso por la reacción de ella, y estuvo agitado durante días, no, semanas con la fácil aceptación por parte de Chise.

Incluso cuando su cuerpo cambiaba a su forma Naga, ella apenas se había sorprendido por la velocidad en que Elías se aproximó. El corazón de él latió fuertemente en su pecho por un par de ocasiones antes de que pudiera calmarlo, ante el recordatorio de que ella recordaba – quería recordar – de aquella vez en que él se había inclinado de forma propensa, en aquella misma cama, y luchó contra sus instintos animales. Esa fue ciertamente una ceñida batalla entre el desarrollo de su afecto por Chise, y él confundiendo esa atracción con hambre. En un cuerpo animal, el cerebro solamente podía procesar tanta información, y con la intensa necesidad de Chise de estar siempre cerca suyo casi había dominado su pensamiento racional.

Él sabía que era irracional desearla tanto, pero también era irracional tratar de tomar su vida. Sabía por la confrontación con Cartaphilus que él pudo estar – que estuvo – devastado por perderla.

Chise era más preciada que la vida de Elías, que su magia. Él nunca había conocido ese tipo de emoción antes. Incluso con Lindel, que le había enseñado tanto durante mucho tiempo… Él nunca había sentido un fuerte deseo por permanecer junto a Elías.

Entonces, cuando ella se había escapado por un día a Londres, había estado aterrorizado de que Alice le hubiese contado de la misiva del pájaro. Por lo que él sabía, Chise podría estarlo abandonando, incluso cuando había prometido nunca hacerlo.

Los humanos mentían, eso lo sabía.

No obstante, cuando ella regreso a él, llevando regalos… Su alivio había sido casi aplastante.

Elías no sabía que tan mal acostumbrado estaba por su cariño y atención, hasta que sintió que ella lo dejaría. Había aprendido lo que significaba estar solo; pero los mordaces, avaros, pantanosos pensamientos lo saturaban cada vez que la niña Stella los visitaba, lo enviaban a un decaimiento profundo.

Elías nunca había perdido tanto el control como para verse a cuatro patas más veces de las que él quisiera contar.

Chise, dándole su atención y tiempo a alguien más, a alguien que a él no le agradaba, era intolerable.

Cuando ella lo encontró en el bosque y cayendo en la densidad de las sombras, Elías había sopesado la oportunidad de tomarla y nunca dejarla ir. Su cuerpo simplemente cedió a sus deseos y creo cualquier apéndice que necesitaba para cumplir con su cometido. Tanto era el capricho del hijo de las sombras y espinas.

A pesar de todo eso, a pesar de su inhabilidad de mantener la compostura cuando se trataba de perder a Chise, ella permaneció a su lado. A pesar de todo, ella lo aceptó. Cada forma que él le mostró inadvertidamente, cada lado de su hosco y petulante comportamiento… Ella lo aceptó. Lo favoreció por sobre todos los demás.

¿Cómo podía negarle algo a Chise después de una realización como esa?

Sus roles como maestro y aprendiz se hacían más y más confuso cada día. Él estaba aprendiendo más sobre sí mismo y de sus florecientes emociones más de lo que él estaba enseñándole de magia actualmente.

Chise había aprendido de magia tan rápido, con su ágil mente y su inherente talento. Él siempre había sido lento en comprender las emociones humanas y constantemente dudaba de lo que sentía.

La noche anterior no había sido una excepción. Casi había perdido el control nuevamente, por unas indulgentes lamidas en el cuello de Chise. Ella sabía a crema y olía a un débil olor de rosas veraniegas. ¿Cómo podría él mantener el control sobre su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo?

Casi no lo hizo, esa mañana. Con el solo pensamiento de su seno en su boca, bajo su lengua, fue suficiente para ponerlo duro por ella nuevamente.

La consiguiente eyaculación casi lo destruye. Estaba avergonzado por las marcas de mordidas en la funda del cojín junto a la cabeza de Chise. La única forma en que había mantenido el control sobre su refinado cuerpo fue dejando salir su orgasmo empujándose profundamente en el colchón (1). Chise no había visto salir su pene de sus pantalones, no lo había visto guardarlo rápidamente de vuelta mientras se ponía a su lado.

Chise simplemente lo observo con una apasionada admiración, y él experimento tiernos sentimientos a cambio.

Elías tomo un tambaleante respiro para calmar su cuerpo. Si no lo hacía, ella despertaría con su erección prácticamente mirándola a la cara. Chise había estado… Tan deliciosamente sensible a sus exploraciones, y parecía que realmente sabía cuándo él estaba perdiendo el control.

Elías estaba agradecido con ella por dejarlo parar la noche anterior. La presión de querer avanzar, pero el arrepentimiento a la par, era casi más de lo que podía soportar. La confusa dicotomía de querer mantener un reinado sobre su cuerpo, pero ser libre en sus afectos le tomó todas sus armas, y se quedó dormido fácilmente la noche anterior.

Sus sueños habían estado llenos del sabor de su piel y la suavidad de sus delicados gemidos, llenos de presión. La sensación del pequeño cuerpo presionándose urgentemente contra el suyo despertó una urgencia profunda de presionarla aún más, tomarla más.

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de las atrevidas exploraciones de Chise aquella mañana. Tan solo las puntas de sus dedos habían enviado a su cuerpo una conflagración de deseo. Su boca había enviado la llama en un crisol ardiente de liberación fundida.

Revuelto en sus pensamientos, atravesando una nube de emociones regulares, fue la revelación de haberla llamado "Elskan". ¿Desde cuándo había lidiado con términos de cariño? Elías había conocido el término desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo aprendió prontamente, y no había pensado en él por más de cien años. En medio de la pasión, lo había dejado salir y supo inmediatamente que la palabra era la correcta para ella.

"Elskan mín". "Amada".

Hasta ese momento, Elías realmente no sabía qué es lo que era tan interesante sobre la copulación. La abrumadora urgencia de introducir repetidamente su duro miembro en… algo… casi lo hace perder el control (2). Tuvo que rogarle a su autocontrol, reinándolo fuertemente, para así no perder su oportunidad con Chise.

Cuando ella reveló que tampoco había tenido un orgasmo, Elías había estado en shock. Había asumido que los humanos se aliviaban a sí mismos de lo que parecía una necesidad básica, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Chise aún era joven y tenía una vida reprimida antes de que la hubiese comprado.

Una curiosa ola de posesión – sí, eso es lo que había sentido en el bosque – lo rodeo con la realización de lo que realmente significaba para ella ser virgen. Por supuesto, era tradicional que las novias fueran castas, pero un pensamiento posesivo de ser el único que le mostraría ese tipo de placer, fue densamente abrumador que necesitó mantener el control.

Hablando de perder el control, la habitación tenía un olor a rosas veraniegas, y deseaba encontrar la fuente de ello. Tenía que ser ella; recordaba sentir la esencia aumentar en medio de la pasión entre ellos la noche anterior.

El reloj en la sala sonó siete veces después de tocar Saint Christopher. Detestaba la idea de alejarse de la suavidad del cuerpo de Chise que yacía enroscado contra el suyo, pero sentía una pegajosidad curiosa en su pantalón donde antes había estado húmedo. Con un suspiro, Elías se alejó lentamente de su amada, y se sentó dándole la espalda, ocultando aquella inspección de su vista.

Sujeto la cintura de su pijama y sintió una pizca de repulsión. La eyaculación anterior se estaba secando en su piel y era bastante desagradable. Realmente necesitaba tomar un baño.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama, unas manos pequeñas y ligeramente tímidas, aun a pesar de la intensa intimidad compartida, se deslizaron lentamente a través de su larga espalda, acariciándola. Dondequiera que ella tocaba, enviaba ondulantes olas de relajación. Inclinándose hacia su cuerpo, Chise rodeo la cadera de Elías con sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Después de un momento de silenciosa revelación en su toque, levanto sus manos hacia los de ella y los sostuvo en algo parecido a un abrazo. Chise era tan querida para él.

– Realmente disfrute tus atenciones y la intimidad que me dejaste compartir contigo, Chise. Muchas gracias – Dejó ir sus manos y suspiro con una nota de disgusto mezclado bajo su aliento mientras una ráfaga de aire frío golpeo la humedad en lo bajo de su estómago.

– Realmente debo limpiarme, soy un desastre –

Apoyó sus manos en el colchón para así levantarse, pero sintió una presión en su espalda, con una mano curioseando un poco más abajo. Chise tomó un respiro y ofreció.

– Podría limpiar eso por ti, si así lo quieres –

El shock lo hizo levantarse, casi golpeándola en el proceso.

– Chise… – ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué ella haría una tarea tan baja? Elías había oído de maestros forzando a sus aprendices a hacer tales cosas, pero pensaba que eso estaba por debajo de él mismo. Hasta esa mañana, nunca había entendido el por qué.

– ¿Qué? ¿Está mal? ¿Desear que…? – Oh, Chise lo había tomado como un rechazo. No debía dejarla pensar eso.

–No, no. Solo que… –

– Elías, solo dime si estoy siendo muy directa o si no quieres algo, y haré lo mismo, ¿Está bien? Soy tan nueva como tú en esto… Y estoy segura de que estoy en la misma situación que tú, justo ahora –

La cabeza de Elías giró ligeramente y ella espió por encima de su hombro para llamar su atención. Elías sintió el olor a rosas otra vez, y sus sentidos comenzaron a abrumarse. Murmuró, aturdido.

– ¿En serio? –

– Ajá – Chise continuaba mirándolo con indulgencia y cuidados escritos en su expresión, pero Elías no puso atención.

Olfateó el aire, dejando que el perfume de rosas llenara sus sentidos de sabor y olor. Sus ojos volvieron su vista a ella y volvió a la cama para verla más claramente. Volvió a olfatear. Chise sonrió ligeramente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Definitivamente venía de ella, pero… Se inclinó; no solo era su piel. Oh, ahora que se acercaba más, podía olerlo más fuerte. Su hocico babeó y su cerebro animal surgió para cazar el olor.

– ¡Elías! ¿Qué estás…? –

Sin ninguna advertencia, se inclinó hacía su estómago y presiono su nariz para respirar la esencia, arrastrándose en su piel para encontrar la fuente de aquel delicioso olor.

– Detente – Chise reía. Elías comenzó a bajar y escuchó un ronroneo bajo salir de su propio pecho mientras más se acercaba a…

– ¿Elías? –

Chise estaba temblando en deseo ahora, en vez de risa, mientras la cabeza de Elías caía entre sus piernas. El cuerpo de él se retorció en la cama hasta que encontró una mejor posición y presionó la punta de su nariz en la cubierta entrepierna como una bestia obsesionada.

Ahí, entre sus piernas, donde la vida comenzaba, estaba la celestial esencia de rosas veraniegas. Elías frotó su nariz hacia adentro, presionándola lo suficiente como para sentir la humedad deslizándose a través de la ropa de dormir, escuchando el ligero sonido de chapoteo de los genitales femeninos (3) mientras se movía.

Elías lo deseaba, quería probarlo, saborearlo. Su hocico se abrió y la baba se juntó bajo sus colmillos, moviendo su lengua e invitando la intoxicante esencia de Chise a lo más profundo de su alma.

En algún lugar de la habitación la escucho lloriquear con aquel dulce sonido de deseo que se había acumulado en su exquisita liberación de aquella mañana, pero fue el shock de las manos de Chise tomándolo por los cuernos lo que hizo que enfocara sus ojos en los de ella.

Se detuvo con el hocico abierto y con la lengua contra la pulsante vulva a través de su pantalón. Fijaron sus ojos en el otro, y Chise estaba al borde de otro orgasmo, pudo darse cuenta.

– ¿Elías? – preguntó, cuando la tensión entre ellos se hizo muy grande.

Elías se retractó, avergonzado de haberse visto tan… Básico. Su lengua se cerró tras la pared que eran sus colmillos, y se sentó en la cama, aguantando lo más que pudo.

Después de algunos momentos, los cuales Chise uso para levantarse en una posición sentada, Elías finalmente se compuso asimismo lo suficiente como para contestarle, pero ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Hueles al cielo, hueles a mana (4), quiero revolcarme en tu esencia como una horda hambrienta…? ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese?

Los ojos de ella, del color de un profundo bosque en primavera, lo cautivaron mientras divagaba en una explicación.

– Hueles a rosas –

La boca de Chise se abrió en sorpresa. ¡Qué cosa había dicho! ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Ella seguramente se reiría…

– ¿En serio? – Chise reía suavemente, con obvio deleite y sin censura. Contestó – Tu piel sabe a moras –

– ¿Moras? – ¿Su piel tenía sabor? Estaba intrigado. Llevó su mano a su hocico y lamió.

– Hmmm… No puedo sentirlo. Solamente puedo olerte a ti ahora mismo –

Chise se veía divertida y Elías estaba nuevamente siendo absorbido por su olor cuando la fría pegajosidad en su pantalón se hizo notable estirando un poco de la delicada piel. Se desplazó incómodamente en donde había estado sentado en la larga cama, y repitió.

– Necesito lavarme – Se levantó de la cama.

– ¿Elías? –

Se levantó y respondió ausentemente mientras se acercaba al guardarropa.

– ¿Sí, Elskan mín? – Increíble como las palabras fluían de él, ahora que había roto su tabú personal.

– ¿Por qué estabas tan…? – Su voz se fue silenciando y esperó a que Elías terminara de sacar sus ropas del guardarropa y la miró de vuelta para entender la pregunta implícita. Chise movió su mano en un círculo, implicando que no sabía cómo preguntar acerca de sus acciones. – Ya sabes –

Le tomó un momento responder, volviendo al lugar donde se había sentado en la cama. Chise siempre era franca y abierta con él. ¿Le haría daño saber cómo le hacía sentir?

– Porque es invierno, y olí nuestro jardín en lo más alto del verano entre tus piernas. Es la esencia más intoxicante –

Ella lo observó y tragó fuertemente, sonrojándose por el cumplido.

– ¿Intoxicante? –

Elías bajo la mirada y olfateo el aire, saboreando la esencia floral que seguía en su lengua. Era deliciosa y tenía el deseo de saber si su cuerpo sabía tan divino como olía. Sintió dos fuertes golpes de su corazón en su pecho antes de responder.

– Bastante –

Chise se sonrojó y sonrió, quedando con poco de aliento ante la explicación. Elías se movió antes de que cayera sobre ella y mostrarle que tan intoxicante era. Ella lo siguió, pero el paró en la puerta y la volteó a ver.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

– Me quiero bañar. Limpiarme, como tú –

Elías miró al suelo por un momento. ¿Podría tomar ese riesgo? Teniéndola tan cerca de él, desnuda y mojada, goteando aquella miel rosácea justo frente a sus ojos… Casi cedía cuando ella preguntó.

– ¿Acaso tú… No quieres…? –

La duda en su voz desmentía la valentía de sus palabras, pero le dio una idea.

– Chise, quiero pedirte un favor, pero puedes decir "no". Lo aceptaré como una respuesta – No estaba seguro de cómo tomaría Chise esa propuesta, pero parecía interesada.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Qué tipo de favor? – Chise aún sospechaba de las preguntas abiertas, pero era su naturaleza, después de años de traiciones por parte de los que se supone que eran cercanos a ella.

Elías había hecho una reverencia cuando la había comprado para ser amable, pero se encontró asimismo deseando ganar su confianza. Estaba debatiéndose entre la más segura pregunta de pedirle que se aseara después que él, o la más peligrosa de pedirle que no se aseara del todo.

Sabía que estaba siendo algo hipócrita, dado que él no podía soportar la idea de no limpiar el desastre que había hecho en su pantalón, pero el pensamiento de Chise caminando durante todo el día con la esencia de rosas veraniegas flotando de ella… Y ahora sabía en donde era más potente, y era él quien lo había provocado…

Sintió como el flujo caliente subía por su cuello, pero pauso por un momento antes de preguntar.

– ¿Podrías no… Asearte hoy? – Chise parpadeo, mirándolo confusamente.

– Ummm… Supongo… ¿Por qué? –

Elías soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos sobre la cama, y la levanto en sus brazos, abrazándola y chocando su pecho con los senos de Chise. Ambos se sonrojaron ante el contacto y ella aferró sus manos a los hombros de Elías mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas. Elías la observó intensamente mientras las piernas de ella juntaban las partes íntimas de ambos. Mientras ambos cuerpos se encontraban, Elías se veía inundado de la necesidad de presionarla contra él. Se dio la vuelta e inclinó a Chise contra la pared lo más cerca que pudo. El calor corporal de Chise salió en olas y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse pesada. Tan solo sintiendo las posibilidades, sabiendo que era un paso posible, era electrizante.

Sobó sus glúteos entre sus manos y se inclinó a lamer su garganta. A este paso nunca llegarían a la cena de Navidad y Silky estaría muy molesta.

Su lengua lamió gentilmente el oído de Chise, e impulsivamente flexiono su cadera – y su muy abultada erección – entre sus piernas. Todas las hadas y los dioses del reino podían venir caerle encima en ese momento y a él no le importaría. Tenía la mitad del pensamiento en llevarla de vuelta a la cama, cuando su jadeante, delicada e insistente voz murmuró su nombre.

– ¿E-Elías? –

Respondió respirando su respuesta en su oído – ¿Hmmm? –

Oh, su reacción fue maravillosa. Chise cerró sus ojos y se estremeció en deseo. Elías comenzó a presionar aún más, pero ella repitió su pregunta de antes.

– ¿Por qué no quieres que me asee hoy? –

Elías estaba totalmente perdido en la sensación de la cálida entrepierna llena del rosáceo néctar, presionándola fuertemente contra su muy dura excitación con solo dos piezas de ropa separándolos. El ronroneo vino de un lugar muy profundo, permeando el aire entre ellos con las vibraciones, humedad e intenciones. Respondió en un tono profundo y grave.

– Porque me encantaría pasar las Navidades oliendo tus rosas por dondequiera que vayas –

El sonrojo de Chise era intrigante y Elías se alejó un poco para ver su expresión aún mejor. ¿Había ido muy lejos? Ella enterró su cara en el hueco en su cuello y respondió suavemente.

– Pero eso significa que Silky me olerá… también… – Elías casi ríe.

– Me imagino que una vecina como ella ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo ésta mañana –

Lo menos que podía hacer era evitarle la preocupación de lo que podría pensar el Grim (5). Él estaba fuera con Simon, vigilando el panteón durante las Navidades.

Chise escondió aún más su cabeza en el cuello de Elías. – Oh, no – gimió, avergonzada.

Elías soltó una risita entonces, y fue agradable, dado que él no reía tan seguido. El momento perdió la pasión ante la mención de Silky, por lo que Elías se alejó de la pared y dejó a Chise parada en el suelo. Tomó la cara de Chise con una mano y se inclinó para lamer sus labios, en lo que se había convertido en la imitación de un beso.

– No te avergüences, Chise. Esto es natural, ¿cierto? ¿Entre prometidos? –

– S-Sí, eso creo. Ninguno de los dos tiene ningún tipo de experiencia, así que no estoy realmente segura de qué decir –

– Entonces no digas nada. Vístete y volveré después de asearme –

– ¿No quieres que yo huela tus moras? – Ella ofreció, con una pizca de burla. Elías abrió su mandíbula con una sonrisa. Era tan adorable su Chise.

La seca dureza finalmente le ganó a su intimidad y Elías simplemente no podía aguantarla más. Recogiendo sus ropas de la cama, explicó.

– Creo que mi "desastre", como tú lo pones, es más grande que el tuyo. Se está volviendo incómodo –

"Oh", respondió ella, pensando en a qué se refería. Entonces, cuando estuvo un poco más claro, dijo de nuevo.

– ¡Oh! Ok –

Elías asintió y abandonó la habitación rápidamente antes de que ella lo tentara, y perdiera todo pensamiento lógico y la tomará completamente (6).

Ahora que entendía a qué venía todo el alboroto al respecto, estaba muy interesado en intentar algunas de las cosas que había leído a lo largo de los años.

Pero primero, a asearse.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción** : Santamadrededioslibranosdetodoslospecadosamén. ¿Saben qué es lo peor? Aprender cosas nuevas xD

Referencias:

(1) - Al principio no había entendido muy bien a qué se refería esto, a pesar de haber leído el capítulo anterior. Básicamente, se violó el colchón. (1313)

(2) - Lo rico de aprender nuevos idiomas, es que aprendes un montón de palabras con más de un sentido –cejitas-

La frase original es: "The overwhelming urge to piston his shaft into… something…"

Si hacen una búsqueda regular de traductor, les dirá algo como "el impulso abrumador de pistonar su eje". Ya sé, están con cara de '¿Qué?'. Bueno, en inglés está una cosita que le llaman "diccionario urbano", en el que usan una palabra o verbos en términos más que nada sexuales. En este caso, "piston" es… Bueno, si están leyendo bajo su propio riesgo, qué más da que sepan xD Se refiere a la actividad sexual en la que dos hombres penetran conjuntamente la vagina y ano de una mujer, intercambiando y 'bombeando' tan rápido que pareciera más bien algo más "mecánico". "Shaft" es, entre muchísimos resultados (busquen, si quieren) una palabra que hace referencia al pene erecto.

(3) - Como todo en inglés se puede explicar con 'She/He' (ella/él) o 'Her(s)/His' (de ella/de él) tengo que arreglármelas explicando de quien es qué cosa :P

(4) - En inglés es literalmente "manna", que es un término usado en la religión, refiriéndose a un alimento "milagroso" para que los israelitas sobrevivieran al desierto. Así que se refiere a eso. Creo.

(5) - Recordemos que Ruth es un "Black Grim". La traducción sería "Perro negro", pero naturalmente poner "lo que pensaría el perro" se me hace poco educado, siendo que es el familiar de Chise. Por ello, lo dejé en Grim.

(6) - Ok, éste término no fue muy agradable. Originalmente dice "... before she tempted him to forgot all logical thought and ravish her completely".

"Ravish" literalmente es violar. En sí, el término no está mal, pero entiendo que Elías no lo piensa en ese sentido, sino en que ya no se iba a aguantar y se lo iba a hacer sí o sí; pero no en el estricto sentido de una violación, pues naturalmente no quiere forzarla ni mucho menos.

Como no quería malinterpretaciones, dejé "y la tomará completamente" porque a esto es a lo que se refiere. No me gusta el término, maldición.

-.-.-

Un capítulo más, mi cerebro está a punto de explotar. Y no de mala manera, que es lo peor.

Por algo son NSFW :v

Hablando de eso, ésta traducción es mi único entretenimiento en mi trabajo.

Ah, y les tengo una sorpresa. Voy a traducir otro fanfic (en proceso). Un 'yay' para mí.

Van 3, nos faltan 3. Y créanme, el asunto se pone más y más pesado conforme pasan los capítulos, así que, por favor, tomen sus precauciones.

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de traducción:** Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón :( literalmente OLVIDÉ que ayer fue Miércoles. Estaba con la idea de una laaaarga semana porque me voy de vacaciones, y en las notas finales sigo chillando, bye.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Ancient Magus Bride / Mahoutsukai no Yome no es de mi propiedad, sino de Kore Yamazaki._

 _"Yuletide Kisses" tampoco me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Dena Gray._

 _Yo solamente traduzco ésta bella historia para aquellos que no entienden el idioma inglés._

 _Resumen completo:_ Elías muestra a Chise la tradición de la naranja de besos, y mucho, mucho más... A/U, con algunos spoilers del manga, se desvía aproximadamente desde el capítulo 30 del manga. No apto para el trabajo (NSFW), y si tomamos ésto como referencia en al menos dos años en el futuro, Chise tendrá 17 años, casi 18. Solamente para lectores maduros, por favor. Habrá sexo con un monstruo. No leer si no es de su agrado.

* * *

Chise yacía acostada sobre la colcha arrugada, con la sangre acelerada en sus venas debido a los remanentes del deseo aumentado por Elías. Tan estoico como al mago le gustaba creer que era, como se mostraba al mundo, él era realmente un profundo apasionado. Ella se preguntaba si él sabría cómo nombrar esa sensación. ¿Se daría cuenta de qué tan excitante era tener tanto poder enfocada en ella, deseándola a ella? El aspecto más vertiginoso era que ella sabía que era causa suya y de nadie más. Elías la extrañaba cuando estaba lejos, la seguía para traerla de vuelta, él se preocupaba por ella y hacía lo que fuera para tenerla cerca.

Tanta atención, después de muchos años de ser tratada como un objeto o una maldición, era adictiva. Ella lo adoraba por eso. Haría todo en su poder para hacerlo feliz.

Mientras su cuerpo se tranquilizaba, su mente fue de vuelta ante todas las posibilidades del cuerpo de Elías. Ahora que había visto su pecho, ¡Y vaya set de músculos poderosos que tenía! Absolutamente todo en él parecía ser poderoso y estar en forma, pero ya lo había visto en sus distintas formas… ¿Cuál era la verdadera? Si ellos… Si ellos hacían el amor… ¿Qué forma tomaría? ¿Eso importaba?

Chise pensó en eso. ¿Realmente importaba? Por lo que ella había aprendido antiguamente sobre la biología le hacía pensar que quizás no, pero Elías parecía ser una mezcla de un montón de cosas. Cuando estaba mucho más molesto, parecía tomar la forma de una quimera, pero mantenía su calavera en forma de lobo. Algunos animales tenían espinas en su…

Bueno, si él las tenía, podría solo… ¿No tenerlas? Sabía que él daría lo mejor de sí para no lastimarla. Lo más que le había hecho era un moretón en su piel, y su control usualmente era extremadamente inquebrantable. Había tenido dos orgasmos esa mañana y ni siquiera había cambiado de forma, así que quizá eso no era un problema.

La parte que le causaba curiosidad de su… pene; tenía que llamarlo 'pene'. ¡Ya no era una niña! Chise suspiró y se estiró, regañándose a sí misma por ser tan tonta de tener miedo a una palabra. Ahora, la parte que le causaba curiosidad de su pene era sobre si éste sería igual en sus diferentes formas. Cuando había estado en su forma Naga y Quimera no había notado nada, así que probablemente había una diferencia ahí, pero dudaba que estuvieran juntos si no estaba en una forma parcialmente humana.

Tragó fuertemente. " _¿Verdad?"_.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta al escuchar el sonido del agua salir de la regadera desde el pasillo. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para saber qué era lo que tenía que esperar en realidad. ¿Podría simplemente espiar sin que él se diera cuenta?

Se sentó y miró fijamente la puerta, debatiendo entre el riesgo contra la ganancia. Dudaba que Elías se molestara con ella por ser curiosa; nunca lo había estado antes. Apretando su blusa, se levantó y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia el pasillo. Dudó mientras tomaba la perilla, pero la determinación estabilizó su mano y la tomó firmemente, girándola lentamente para mantener el pestillo lo más silencioso posible.

El vapor rodeo su cara. A Elías debía gustarle una ducha más caliente de lo que le gustaba a ella. Se deslizo desde la puerta y la cerró tan silenciosamente como la había abierto. Hasta ahora, todo bien; no parecía que Elías se hubiese dado cuenta. Podía ver sus cuernos por encima de la pantalla decorativa y su larga sombra a través del vidrio coloreado. El corazón de Chise se aceleró a medida que veía su forma. Amplios hombros, una espalda fuertemente musculosa, cadera estrecha, y parecía que tenía una generosa curva en el trasero. Todo lo que había sentido a través de sus ropas era exactamente lo que había esperado, e incluso un poco más.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había deslizado más cerca para tratar de tener una mejor vista, pero Elías había cerrado la regadera, por lo que se mantuvo quieta, temiendo haber sido descubierta. Técnicamente estaba invadiendo su privacidad. El agua salpicó y Chise escuchó un gemido muy satisfecho mientras, aparentemente, Elías se sentaba en la gran tina con forma de garras. Chise sonrío. ¿Elías habría elegido la tina? ¿Veía la ironía de él dándose un baño en una tina que tenía forma de garras? (1).

Con los pies descalzos, caminó silenciosamente sobre el suelo de baldosas, a lo largo de la pared tras el mago, y trato de mirar por encima de su hombro hacia el agua.

.o.

El oído de Elías estaba adaptado al mínimo cambio, y había escuchado el pestillo de la puerta abrirse. Pauso su ducha, escuchando intensamente con sus latidos acelerados. Suaves pasos cruzaron el suelo del baño y supo que tenía que ser Chise. Solamente una pantalla los separaba, y ella nunca lo había visto completamente desnudo. ¿Debería estar preocupado? ¿Debería esconderse? ¿Regañarla? ¿O no? Él era como la mayoría de los vecinos y no le prestaba nada de atención a su propia desnudez, excepto que debía ser cubierta de acuerdo a los estándares de la sociedad moderna. Si Chise lo iba a aceptar, ¿No debería solamente ser… Él mismo?

Con ese pensamiento en mente, continuó lavando su refinada forma, cuidando de permanecer un poco más de tiempo ante la regadera de lo que normalmente haría. La tina estaba casi llena cuando él había cerrado la regadera y sintió una temperatura escaldante maravillosa. Se sentó en la cálida agua y dejo ir un gemido de apreciación, asentando sus brazos y cuello contra el borde de la tina.

La habitación estaba lo suficientemente caliente para aumentar y llevar esencias, y la más intrigante esencia le hizo saber que Chise estaba tras él. Rosas… De todos los humanos que había seguido alrededor del mundo en las luces y sombras, ninguno había olido tan distractoramente intoxicante. Trato de recordar si es que ella había olido así antes, pero debió haber descartado las esencias como algo circunstancial. Honestamente, no podía recordar haber estado cerca de ella en una situación excitante en donde ella no estuviese rodeada de algún tipo de vegetación que pudiese ocultar su esencia, o cerca de algún vecino que siempre oliera a cosas verdes y frescas, de cualquier forma.

La ropa de Chise se movió a algún lugar tras su cabeza y escucho el suave deslizamiento de piel con piel, mientras sus piernas o manos se frotaban entre sí, y su quijada se abrió ligeramente con una sonrisa. Curiosa como un pajarillo (2), su Chise.

– Elskan, ¿Por qué no te acercas y ves lo que viniste a ver? –

Su ligero jadeo fue entrañable, y levantó una mano cerca de su cuerno para invitarla. Su pequeña mano fue tomada pronto en la suya, y la jalo adelante, lo suficiente como para que la delicada mano descansara en su pecho. Elías la soltó y Chise deslizó su mano a lo largo de su piel, de arriba a abajo, apoyando su cuerpo en la tina, con sus senos sirviéndole de almohada a su cabeza. Un bajo, apreciativo gemido se escapó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la de ella.

Elías podía acostumbrarse a esto. Había algo muy satisfactorio en recostarse en una tina caliente con Chise sosteniendo su cabeza. La barbilla de Chise descansaba en su cabeza, en una forma reversa a su abrazo usual, y todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Elías respiro lentamente, meditando para disfrutar el momento. Después de unos momentos de silencio, las manos de Chise se cerraron en los musculosos pectorales, y después se abrieron para tentar suavemente los pezones de Elías. Él inhalo bruscamente y sintió una benéfica respuesta en su sexo tan pronto sus orificios nasales se llenaron con la esencia de Chise. Ciertamente ella ya había visto esa parte de él, por lo que sus exploraciones parecían pedir su permiso. Su pene se encendió, lleno de vida, lo que era un sentimiento interesante en la arremolinada agua. Los dedos de Chise trazaron círculos en su pecho, tentando con sus uñas y Elías contemplo arrastrarla a la tina con él.

Interesado en el ardiente pensamiento en su mente y la idea de bañarse en su esencia mientras sus fluidos se mezclaban con el agua de la tina, hicieron de su respiración en un jadeo errático. Su mano izquierda tomó la de ella y la jalo gentilmente a su lado. Ella lo miró confundida, su mirada cambiando entre su cara y su cuerpo, de arriba abajo con una distracción elogiada.

– Chise – dijo, llamando su atención. – Desvístete y métete conmigo –

La cara de la chica brilló ante un sonrojo intenso, pero no dudo en obedecerlo. La ropa cayó al suelo con un suave sonido, y en unos cuantos segundos Chise tenía sus manos en el borde de la bañera. Sus pequeños senos se balancearon hacia adelante con tentación, y Elías se sentó un poco más erguido para así alcanzarla y levantarla y meterla con él. Las olas de agua resultantes se derramaron por encima de la bañera hasta el suelo, pero a Elías no podía importarle menos; Chise estaba con él. La mantuvo levantada hasta que sus pequeños pies se asentaron a ambos lados de su cadera, y la dejó de pie frente a él. Qué vista, era ella, de pie y desnuda a la luz de la mañana. Las manos de Elías se acomodaron en los tobillos de Chise y se deslizaron de arriba a abajo sobre las curvas de sus suaves piernas en apreciación. El cuerpo de Chise era una pequeña maravilla – completamente suave, lleno de suaves curvas. Dejando que sus manos y ojos rondaran por donde él quisiera, descubrió unos cuantos nuevos lugares que parecían excitarla. Sabía que sus senos eran erógenos, pero sus caderas… La parte baja de su estómago… La parte trasera de sus muslos…

Mientras sus manos la recorrían, sus ojos se obsesionaron con el punto entre sus piernas. El vello púbico era del color de una flama y se reunían en gruesos rizos, brillando con la luz matutina que venía de la ventana junto a ellos. Elías sabía que su esencia era más fuerte ahí, y donde partían las piernas de Chise, pudo ver un rizo goteando la dulce miel rosácea. Sus manos subieron y sobraron sus muslos, sus pulgares moviéndose en círculos y presionando más y más arriba con cada movimiento.

La respiración de Chise era errática y sus manos se agitaban como pajarillos asustados, las cuales finalmente descansaron rodeando su propia cintura. Elías movió sus manos más cerca para tocar el portal de su fragancia y levanto su mirada a la de ella antes de dejar que su pulgar fluyera a través del singular rizo. La cara de Chise se transformó de anticipación a necesidad y él se aferró a sus muslos fuertemente, enterrando sus uñas en la suave carne antes de aflojar su agarre y deslizar gentilmente su pulgar en la humedad de ella. Los ojos de Chise se ensancharon y su respiración se estremecía en su pecho.

Mirar su cuerpo sonrojarse y abrirse para él mientras su pulgar se hundía en su imposible calor era asombroso. Llevó el resto de su mano entre sus piernas y uso el dedo largo para explorar más allá. El absoluto y fascinante calor que envolvía su dedo era como una droga y se dio cuenta de cómo sus sentidos aumentaban y se enfocaban. Usualmente mantenía al menos un poco de atención a lo que pasaba alrededor de él, pero con Chise de pie frente a él, sumisa a sus exploraciones, mantenía su completa y plena atención. Quería saber cómo se veía la cara de Chise cuando ella acabara. ¿Se relajaría? ¿Se sofocaría? ¿Mantendría sus perfectos ojos de verde primavera en él?

Elías se dio cuenta de que ella ya se veía así ahora y decidió impulsar sus reacciones. Su aprendizaje había sido abstracto anteriormente, pero ahora…

Manteniendo su mano derecha entre sus piernas, la estabilizó con la izquierda y levantó su vista para darle un beso en los labios. Chise le sonrió y abrió la boca ligeramente, sacando su lengua tentativamente para permitirle que tocara la punta de la lengua de Elías. Él se sorprendió, cerrando su hocico para mirarla con interés y calmando sus ocupados dedos. Su lengua, de alguna manera, se sentía más íntima que su dedo en ese momento. Quería hacerlo de nuevo, así que volvió a abrir su hocico lentamente para así acercar su lengua a la boca de Chise. Ella lo lamió de nuevo, después enredó su lengua con la de él. Un relámpago arqueó su columna y sintió un cambio en su conciencia que usualmente anunciaba un cambio en su forma, pero no pudo encontrar una forma de que eso le importara. Su lengua se hundió en la boca de Chise y ella dio un quejido sordo en sorpresa, dándole acceso rápidamente, ante su deleite.

La pequeña boca de Chise sabía a almendras y miel, y sus pequeños dientes eran suaves y finos. Elías sintió los bordes de su boca con la punta de su lengua, y la urgencia de probarla sin devorarla era confusa pero agradable.

Elías quería sentir las diferentes texturas de la piel de Chise con su lengua, así que empezó a retirarla del interior de su boca, usando la punta para sentir la delicadeza dentro de sus labios. Ella se alejó riendo, levantando una mano para frotar sus labios.

– ¿Qué pasa? –

– Me hiciste cosquillas –

Elías estaba preocupado por haber interrumpido el momento o haberla lastimado de alguna forma, pero su sonrisa era entrañable.

– ¿El interior de tu boca te hace cosquillas? – Preguntó, confundido por tal cosa. Ella asintió.

– Los labios son muy sensibles –

Elías pensó en ello. El hueso de su cara no era muy sensible. Sentía la temperatura y la presión, como cuando Chise lo besaba, pero apenas lo sentía. Labios… Bueno, solo tenía labios en su forma humana. Cambiando rápidamente en su sombra, convirtió su cuerpo en dicha forma, y tuvo que ajustarse en la bañera para volver a tener aquella excelente vista de su cuerpo. Cuando la miró de vuelta, Chise parecía sorprendida, pero intrigada.

Él inclino su cabeza ante la duda.

– Ya sé que no te gusto de ésta forma. Pero, ¿Me dejarías besarte así, solo una vez? Quiero sentir lo que tú sientes –

Las manos de Chise alcanzaron su cara y la sostuvieron, ella se veía preocupada. Elías sintió sus cejas se fruncían en la expresión humana de preocupación. Después de que Chise buscó sus ojos por un momento, habló.

– Elías… No es que no me gustes de ésta forma. Eres muy guapo, ¿sabes? –

– ¿Entonces por qué…? – ¿Por qué decía que se veía falso? ¿Por qué protesto ante su oferta la noche anterior?

– Eres muy perfecto así. Sé que no eres tú –

– Te juro que soy el mismo. Solamente tengo una forma distinta, mi mente sigue siendo la misma –

– Lo sé, ya lo sé Elías. Pero eres más… Tú… De la otra forma – Sus rodillas se doblaron y se inclinó más cerca. – No tengo problemas con besarte, te veas como te veas –

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, mientras la mente de Elías divagaba en tan profunda declaración; se inclinó más cerca de ella, alcanzando sus labios en un beso ligero. Sintió el cálido aliento de Chise contra su mejilla y sus labios se estremecieron ante la minúscula sensación. Si ese pequeño toque le había dado tanto, ¿Cómo se sentiría hacer más? Las manos de Elías copiaron el movimiento de las de Chise y sostuvieron su cara, tirando de ella con una presión aterciopelada en sus labios. Ella movió su boca contra la de él y ambos labios se movieron hasta que encajaron juntos. Elías no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer; sabía que sus lenguas se verían envueltas, como antes, ¿Pero había algún tipo de etiqueta a seguir? Ellos nunca habían realmente…

Chise tomó el control y lamió los labios de Elías con la punta de su lengua. Elías se sintió transportado con la nerviosa respuesta en todo su cuerpo por una cosa tan pequeña. Su piel se había sonrojado, su corazón latía fuertemente, y su pene… Bueno, nunca había querido tocarlo tanto durante todo ese tiempo, en su muy larga vida. Su boca se abrió en búsqueda de aire y su elskan tomó ventaja de ello, hundiendo la lengua en su boca y copiando la búsqueda que había hecho Elías anteriormente en la suya. Cuando ella alcanzó la parte en donde su lengua recorrió a lo largo de los labios satinados, Elías estaba sobrepasado con la sensación. Sus manos rodearon los oblicuos de Chise, jalándola hacia abajo para ponerla al ras de su piel.

Afortunadamente, el cuerpo de Chise se sentía muy similar al de Elías, en comparación a su otra forma. Estaba preocupado de que ella se sintiera diferente, pero dicho pensamiento dejó su mente mientras Chise gruñía, rodeando con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y haciendo el beso más profundo. Las manos de Elías se deslizaron desde la espalda de la chica hasta su trasero y estaba fascinado con las diferentes sensaciones de esas manos contra su piel. Chise paso de sentirse como la más fina de las sedas a algo un poco diferente, como el satín; algo que aún parecía seda, pero con una resistencia un poco más ligera. Las rodillas se Chise se tensaron en la bañera cerca de su cadera, manteniendo la parte más íntima de él lejos de su cuerpo, pero a él no le importó. Sus dedos envolvieron el pliegue en la base de sus nalgas y masajearon los músculos de ida y vuelta, empujando y jalando su sexo y llenando el agua con su intoxicante esencia.

Elías aún quería estar cubierto en el olor de Chise, pero estaba vacilando entre eso y su primer beso.

Bueno.

Había una forma en que podía tener ambos, ¿Cierto? Tomo ventaja de los suaves labios de su forma humana y trazó un camino de besos iniciando en su mejilla, pasando por su mandíbula, empujándola más y más arriba hasta que pasó por encima de sus senos. Estaba maravillado con la sensibilidad de la piel en su cara, y disfruto el confort de presionarla contra el pecho de Chise. Ella estaba de pie nuevamente, y Elías recordó las acciones anteriores, cuando ella lamió su pezón. ¿Se sentiría igual de bien para ella como antes?

Abrir su boca contra la suave almohada que era su seno, fue otra revelación. Había algo en la presión de sus sensibles labios contra el flexible seno que era… Confortante… Deseoso… Se encontró a sí mismo enganchándose en un trozo de piel, jalando la delicada piel en su boca y succionando. Las manos de Chise se anidaron en el pelo de Elías, alentándolo para que continuara. Él volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento en el pezón de Chise y la diferencia en la succión fue intensa. Ella gimió en aquel cuarto forrado de baldosas y los sensibles oídos de Elías captaron aquel bello sonido.

Sin embargo, su lengua recordó su misión, y continuó su camino bajando por su cuerpo, pausando para arremolinarla en su ombligo, el cual lo tentaba a morder la pequeña curva en su estómago justo abajo. Elías nunca habría pensado que los dientes y labios eran una gran parte en la interacción sexual, pero parecía que el instinto mamífero salía de él, después de todo. Esto le dio más confianza. Sus necesidades se sentían peligrosas… Animales… No quería herirla, pero hasta ahora los pellizcos y raspones de dientes fueron bienvenidos.

Se acercó al suave trozo de piel cubierto de pelo color flama en su pubis y dio un profundo respiro. Él la miró para solicitar su permiso, pero los ojos de Chise estaban cerrados.

Él considero que era una aceptación tácita para cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer, y se deslizó un par de centímetros dentro de la bañera. Un momento de anticipación suspiró entre ellos, y uso una mano para retirar los rizos que protegían el dulce tesoro. Era… Muy rosado. Tan rosado como su boca y casi tan húmedo, si no es que más. La lengua de Elías salió de su boca, con la cara fuertemente presionada contra sus muslos. Chise se movió ligeramente y la boca de Elías se encontró con su sexo antes de que se diera cuenta.

Su nariz estaba enterrada en su vello, su labio superior se presionaba contra el clítoris, y su lengua… Oh, su lengua estaba encontrándose con el exquisito néctar dulce.

Era una ambrosía rosácea y los ojos de Chise rodaron mientras sus párpados estaban cerrados. Elías buscó entre los labios vaginales por la fuente y no fue decepcionado. Las manos de Chise se aferraron al borde de la bañera cerca de la cabeza de Elías. Escuchó vagamente la respiración agitada de ella mientras él besaba los labios inferiores, bañando su cara en los jugos de la chica. La fuente de la manifestación física de sus deseos por él, estaba inflamado como una fruta madura. Elías introdujo su lengua en aquel pequeño agujero y los gemidos de Chise lo volvieron loco. La mano que tenía libre se acercó a ayudar, y entre usar su lengua y su pulgar, pudo sentir el pequeño trozo de piel estrecho que era su virginidad.

Chise, siendo una Sleigh Beggy (3), era muy llamativa para los usuarios de magia, y su virginidad era casi tan llamativa por sí misma. Tanta magia se hacía aún más poderosa para el que tomara la sangre de la virgen, y la magia de ella se volvería más fuerte cuando se convirtiera en una mujer iniciada en el sexo. Él sabía de esas cosas, las había leído muchas veces, pero nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de presenciar tal regalo… Aun así, ahí estaba.

La lengua de Elías se deslizó hasta el clítoris, y experimentando, succionó ahí. La resultante exclamación de Chise y la rebosante miel de su cuerpo cambió algo dentro de él, de nuevo, y no estaba seguro de poder mantenerse…

Las manos de Chise se aferraron al cabello de Elías, presionando su cara fuertemente, más adentro. El simple acto lo volvió loco de deseo, tanto que perdió el control de su forma humana. Chise termino con las manos envueltas en sus cuernos y su nariz huesuda presionada en su clítoris. A él no le importó la sorpresa y tomó la ventaja de su lengua más larga, abriendo largamente su mandíbula, enterrando sus colmillos contra la suave piel, hurgando ansiosamente dentro de su cuerpo. La estrechez lo hizo retorcerse en el húmedo músculo dentro de ella, empujándose dentro de su cuerpo tanto como pudo alcanzar.

Ella gritó, se curvó ligeramente lejos de él, y Elías volvió en sí.

No… No, no, no. La había lastimado. Elías se alejó de ella, alejándola de su hocico, el cual aún tenía el sabor de su sangre virginal. ¿Qué había hecho? Todo el interés de seguir adelante se marchitó mientras su entera atención se enfocó en lo que podía hacer para aliviar su dolor. ¿La había cortado? ¿La había torcido? No estaba seguro.

Pronto, Elías la había acurrucado contra él en la fría agua, mientras la veía con preocupación. Vio una pequeña cantidad de sangre escurriéndose fuera de su cuerpo. Él no sabía que hacer…

– ¿Chise? ¿Te hice daño? –

Elías sabía que era mucho, esperaba demasiado de él como para ser capaz de manejar algo como mantener relaciones sexuales con ella. ¿Por qué había ido tan lejos? Claramente, era un idiota…

– Elías, para –

– ¿Qué? –

– Deja de tratar de entender lo que hiciste mal –

– Chise… Te hice daño –

– No… No realmente –

– Estás sangrando –

– Y sabes por qué estoy sangrando, ¿Cierto? – Elías agitó su cabeza con preocupación.

– No creí que fuera tan sencillo, pero rompiste mi himen. Sangra cuando eso pasa –

– Sentías dolor – Acusó.

– Por un momento. Desearía que no te hubieses detenido, siento una gran presión… – sus dedos recorrieron su cuerpo, sobre su estómago, y descansaron entre sus muslos – Aquí –

Elías observaba con fascinación mientras las piernas de Chise se separaban y sus dedos comenzaban a moverse donde previamente había estado la lengua de él. Ella se recostó contra el costado de la bañera, con sus nalgas frotándose contra el despertar del interés de Elías. Asombrado por el hecho de tener a Chise masturbándose en su regazo, permaneció sentado y observó. Cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho en su vida para merecer a esa bella criatura ahí, con él, en ese momento, estaba agradecido por ello. La otra mano de Chise acarició su seno, y Elías observó para aprender. Cada círculo, cada pellizco, cada gemido, él lo absorbió, aprendiendo lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó, fluyó de su cuerpo en suaves olas, sus bajos gemidos con su nombre en ellos, cantando dulce música para él. La curiosidad de Elías había sido saciada mientras ella sostenía su mirada cuando se inclinó, sus labios se abrieron mientras jadeaba con prisa. Para cuando había calmado los espasmos en su cuerpo, Elías la había rodeado con sus brazos y la había acercado a él.

Su sueño se había cumplido. Se había bañado en ella.

Con un suspiro contenido, Elías se levantó, levantó la tapa del desagüe con el dedo, y salió del agua hacía la alfombra trenzada que estaba cerca. Chise se acurrucó contra él, y Elías se sintió… Poderoso.

Hmmm… Movió su lengua en su hocico.

Murmurando las palabras para el hechizo para secarse, notó algo distinto inmediatamente. También lo hizo Chise.

– Uff, está caliente – Se retorció un poco y Elías la dejo en el suelo, cuidando de no dejarla resbalar en el suelo húmedo.

El hechizo no los había secado gentilmente como normalmente haría. Los había secado tan rápido que había aumentado la temperatura de la habitación por varios grados. Hmmm. Tenía que experimentar hasta donde iba eso, pero por ahora, debían vestirse para ir a desayunar.

Mientras Elías se vestía con sus ropas diarias, Chise volvió a ponerse su pijama y, con una sonrisa de despedida, volvió furtivamente al pasillo.

Elías no estaba seguro de porqué ella estaba huyendo. Silky sabía todo lo que pasaba en esa casa.

Se miró en el espejo para enderezar su corbata bolera, y se dio cuenta de algo.

– Uh. Los huesos pueden sonrojarse –

* * *

 **Notas originales de traducción** : Jejejejejejeje. Si hubiesen visto mi cara la primera vez que leí esto. No quieren pensar en cómo fue con los siguientes dos. Nada más de acordarme, uyuyuuuuy (1313).

.-.-.-.

 **Notas de traducción del día:** Perdóooooon :( De verdad se me olvidó que era Miércoles, estaba con la idea de que hoy era Miércoles. El horror. Como dije antes, a partir del viernes me voy de vacaciones, tuve muchas peleas con clientes ayer, así que mi cerebrito no da más. De echo, tengo un dolor de cabeza ahora -.- Pero después de esto podré tener más tiempo para actualizar. Capaz hasta les doy la sorpresa y actualizo antes.

-o-o-o-o

¡Vamos disminuyendo las referencias! ¡Yay!

Referencias:

(1) - Siento que esto no está quedando del todo claro. Estamos explicando las patitas de la tina de baño.

(2) - La historia original dice "magpie", que significa "urraca". No me suena a una palabra bonita; de hecho, recuerdo que las mujeres más grandes lo usaban de insulto xD

(3) - Ya sé que el término correcto sería "Slay Vega", pero es que me imagino a un personaje de Street Fighter con eso.

-.-.-

Qué pena, ¡No quiero que termine ésta bella historia! Pero la vida es así. Prepárense para los últimos capítulos, van a estar increíblemente cargados. Les doy un "avance": El siguiente capítulo será provocativo, mientras que el último es el clímax… Literalmente.

Por si acaso, y les vuelvo a decir, voy a traducir otra historia bellísima. Apenas termine ésta traducción, comenzaré con la siguiente. Espero obtener el permiso para una más, porque I'm on fire, babies. Ya le agarré gustito a esto de traducir, jajaja.

Ya, mucho desvarío. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de traducción** : Si va por ahí algo mal traducido, sepan perdonarme. Acabé la traducción anoche, literalmente. No tenía ni la mitad, y así la acabe. Así los amo.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Ancient Magus Bride / Mahoutsukai no Yome no es de mi propiedad, sino de Kore Yamazaki._

 _"Yuletide Kisses" tampoco me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Dena Gray._

 _Yo solamente traduzco ésta bella historia para aquellos que no entienden el idioma inglés._

 _Resumen completo:_ Elías muestra a Chise la tradición de la naranja de besos, y mucho, mucho más... A/U, con algunos spoilers del manga, se desvía aproximadamente desde el capítulo 30 del manga. No apto para el trabajo (NSFW), y si tomamos ésto como referencia en al menos dos años en el futuro, Chise tendrá 17 años, casi 18. Solamente para lectores maduros, por favor. Habrá sexo con un monstruo. No leer si no es de su agrado.

* * *

Chise se escabulló a la habitación silenciosamente y mordió sus labios con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba sobre la puerta, cerrándola. Nunca habría pensado que su desfloramiento se daría mientras ella estaba parada en una bañera con el hocico de un monstruo entre sus piernas. Era un poco extraño, pero con una vida como la de ella, lo extraño se había vuelto bastante normal.

Estaba ligeramente avergonzada por haberse dado placer a sí misma en el regazo de Elías como lo hizo, pero al mismo tiempo nada se sentía más natural que eso. Ella observó como la miraba, y era exuberante ver las pequeñas partes de emociones que ahora podía ver en él.

Él la deseaba. Él la amaba.

Mientras se acercaba al guardarropa que tenía su ropa, comenzó a desvestirse, y mientras la abertura del botón se abría, se dio cuenta de una marca rojiza en uno de sus senos. Se detuvo frente al vestidor que tenía el único espejo en la habitación y se miró más de cerca.

Chise reía suavemente. ¡Una marca de beso! (1). Algo cálido se envolvió en su estómago mientras se agachaba para quitarse el pantalón de su pijama mientras volvía al guardarropa. Sacar su ropa de todos los días parecía ser casi incorrecto, siendo éste el día de Navidad. Pensó que quizá podría intentar ponerse uno de los adorables vestidos que Silky le había hecho. Hojeando entre las perchas, encontró unos cuantos de distintos colores y estilos. El blanco la hacía sonrojarse, especialmente después de las cosas que ella y Elías habían hecho durante la mañana. No, necesitaba algo más atrevido. Empujó a un lado la mayoría de los colores pasteles y se encontró con un vestido color ciruela que le recordaba al color de piel de Elías. Chise sacó un gran vestido de tejido de punto que parecía un suéter, que se veía suave y se sentía más suave aún. Caería un poco después de sus rodillas, pero podría ponerse calcetas largas con sus pantuflas y estar lo suficientemente cálida.

Se sonrojó cuando volvió la mirada al pequeño cajón que daba hogar a una pila de pantis pulcramente dobladas. ¿Se atrevería?...

Sin pensarlo mucho, puso el vestido tipo suéter sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo tembló. Era muy suave de verdad y la hizo sentir como una adulta y un poco traviesa al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Elías si supiera que ella no llevaba ropa interior apropiada durante el día? Chise estaba fascinada por la idea de la fascinación de Elías ante su olor a rosas. ¿No le sería más fácil olerla si no estaba llevando algo que bloqueara su esencia?

Presionando sus dedos contra sus labios, se miró furtivamente en el espejo. Se veía… Linda. El color era lo suficientemente oscuro y la tela lo suficientemente gruesa para que no fuese obvio que no estaba propiamente vestida. Su mente divagaba mientras peinaba su cabello.

¿Elías trataría…? ¿ _Eso_ trataría…?

 **Eso**.

Oh, sí. _ESO_. Chise no estaba totalmente segura de que pensar acerca de su… pene. ¡Chise, madura!

Terminó de cepillar su cabello y se agachó para recoger su pijama, doblándola pulcramente y dejándola en el guardarropa. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas sobre lo que había visto en el baño, cuando finalmente había podido ver.

Cuando había entrado a escondidas y él la había invitado a acercarse, Chise se había sentido avergonzada y excitada. Mientras se acurrucaba en su cabeza y daba un vistazo hacia abajo, se había sorprendido de lo… Pequeño que era. Su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el de ella, así que había esperado ver algo grande que no pudiese caber en su mano.

Se vistió con un par de calcetas de lana gris que llegaban a sus rodillas y metió sus pies en su calzado de hogar, pensando en cómo esa absoluta parte masculina había cambiado a algo más cercano a lo que ella esperaba mientras jugaba con su pecho.

Ciertamente no había permanecido pequeño, y por lo que Chise había visto en los libros de anatomía y aquel libro ilustrado que estaba escondido en su biblioteca, eso era normal. Su pene no parecía tener una forma distinta de la que el libro mostraba, solamente un poco más grande y mucho más oscura que en su forma humana.

Lo que había empezado como algo arrugado y perezoso, postrado en su muslo, se había convertido prontamente en una forma hinchada y dura como un casco (2), con la parte arrugada endureciéndose y rodando hacia abajo para revelar una cabeza purpúrea-granate que la saludaba a través del agua.

Chise no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tan pronto Elías le había dicho que se desvistiera, había estado cautelosa pero intrigada. Estando parada sobre él le permitió tener una mejor visión aún sin tocar, y estaba muy interesada en aprender más sobre esa particular parte cambiante de forma del mago.

Cuando Elías había mostrado otra vulnerabilidad al haberle pedido que lo besara con su rostro humano, se sintió terrible por haber pensado que ese cambio de apariencia era horrible. Besar su boca había sido maravilloso, tanto como sus exploraciones posteriores; y como habría dicho, era bastante Elías de esa forma.

La cereza del pastel – JA, Chise rio suavemente mientras agitaba su cuerpo para comenzar a bajar las escaleras – había sido su exploración oral abajo. Se había sentido temblorosa por dentro ante la profundidad y amplitud que su verdadera lengua había alcanzado. Algo oscuro y pegajoso, muy dentro de su cerebro, le hizo preguntarse cómo se sentiría su pene en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. ¿Qué tal en su boca? ¿También sabría a moras?

Una palpitación pulso su estómago bajo, estremeciendo su clítoris, y por un momento considero regresar a la habitación por ropa interior, pero mientras alcanzaba el último escalón se obligó a ir a la cocina.

Elías estaba leyendo el diario mientras tomaba una taza de té, como siempre, y Silky…

Chise se sonrojó y miro a la duendecilla (3), buscando alguna señal de censura o molestia… Y no encontró ninguna. ¿No había desaprobado la naranja con clavos anoche?

Silky le sonrió con su sonrisa usual y dejo un plato de crepés espolvoreadas con canela y azúcar en la mesa frente a ella, en medio de un verdadero buffet de desayuno. Chise le sonrió de vuelta, siguiendo los movimientos de Silky con su mirada. Cuando la vecina se dio cuenta de lo que Chise hacía, puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y lo apretó ligeramente, tranquilizadoramente. Intercambiaron una sonrisa mutua y Chise inclino primero su cabeza, insegura de qué hacer con la aceptación de Silky después del incidente de la naranja la noche anterior.

La voz de Elías interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Te ves muy linda en ese vestido, Chise. Silky, te has superado a ti misma –

Ambas sonrieron ante sus cumplidos y Chise se dedicó a su desayuno. Tan pronto comió hasta sentirse llena, ayudo a Silky a limpiar, atenta a Elías en la mesa que terminaba su té.

Había sido fascinante verlo beber, la primera vez que había llegado. Elías bebía con buenos modales de un caballero Inglés, pero eso significaba básicamente que tiraba el té tras sus colmillos. Que Elías no tuviera labios era confuso, pero eso no parecía detenerlo. Se sonrojó ante los pensamientos sobre otras cosas que la carencia de labios no lo habían detenido de hacer, tanto la noche anterior como esa mañana.

Tan pronto habían terminado de guardar los platos, Elías dijo:

– Creo que es hora de los regalos, ¿No lo crees? –

Chise sonrió entusiasta a Silky, que los urgió fuera de la cocina para ir al recibidor. Chise le protestó a la vecina.

– ¡Tengo un regalo para ti también, ¿Sabes?! –

Ante su exclamación, la duendecilla la fulminó con la mirada y empujó más fuerte, pero los siguió al lugar donde el árbol de Navidad estaba puesto.

Chise extendió felizmente una pequeña pila de obsequios, y se sintió satisfecha de ver que Elías le había dado algo distinto a un oso de peluche. Si bien le había gustado su anterior regalo, realmente no quería un recordatorio de lo joven que era, en comparación a él.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras observaba con avidez a Silky, que abría la caja de hilos de colores que le había dado. La suave sonrisa que la vecina le otorgó a Chise, le dijo que el consejo que le había sido brindado por el centauro había sido correcto – algo útil siempre era apreciado. Silky también tenía una pequeña canasta que acariciaba con una mano enguantada, y un par de guantes nuevos para Elías.

– Oh, esto es agradable. Nunca había tenido un reloj antes –

Ambas voltearon a ver a Elías, que sostenía un reloj de bolsillo de latón que Chise había encontrado en la tienda de antigüedades de la villa. Explicó, con algo de vergüenza:

– Lamento que no funcione, pero pensé que te gustaría el reto de repararlo. Me dijeron que solamente necesitaba ser limpiado y… ¿Realineado? –

Elías apartó su vista del reloj y dejo salir un pequeño sollozo de risa.

– Ciertamente lo haré. Gracias –

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia ella, en contemplación, pero Chise miraba los otros regalos en el regazo de Elías. Entonces él mantuvo su atención para abrir un nuevo par de guantes, regalo de Silky.

– ¡Ah! Bien hecho, vecina – Felicitó a la complacida duendecilla con su par de guantes recíprocos y los dejo a un lado, abriendo un par más de regalos antes de voltear a ver a Chise.

Ella se sonrojó y volteó a ver la pequeña pila a su lado. Alcanzó la caja envuelta en papel plateado y encontró una adorable bufanda escocesa de Silky. – ¡Gracias! – La sonrisa sincera fue encontrada mientras rodeaba su cuello con ella, y alcanzaba otro regalo. Un pequeño medallón de Ruth, una caja pequeña de dulces por parte de Alice, una copia del Nuevo Testamento en japonés de Simon, y un par de aretes de cristal con forma de estrella de parte de los Barlays redondearon todo, excepto el regalo de Elías. Chise recogió la pequeña caja de envoltura roja que estaba atada con una ramita de muérdago y un lazo dorado. Chise se sonrojó y lo miró, recordando los besos que se dieron más temprano. Su mago aún estaba sentado con un aire de entretenimiento sobre él, que la hizo sentir insegura de si debería estar alerta ante una broma, o si algo iba a ser divertido del regalo. Elías disfrutaba sus bromas. Chise arrancó el envoltorio y lo que había dentro no era nada gracioso. Un hermoso par de peinetas plateadas para el cabello se encontraban en la tela roja.

Levanto las relucientes peinetas metálicas y las observo de cerca. Habían rosas talladas en el metal finamente trabajado, y las suaves peinetas estaban curveadas para acomodarse a la forma de su cabeza. Una mano enguantada las alzó, sacándola de su sorpresa, y observó a Silky sonreírle y comenzó a atarlas en su cabello. Chise miró a Elías, y tartamudeo dando las gracias.

– Son preciosas. N-nunca había tenido algo tan hermoso – Cuando Silky había terminado, su cabello se sentía extraño estando lejos de su cara, pero era agradable no tener que pelear con su flequillo. Murmuró un "gracias", pero la duendecilla ya estaba armando un bullicio en la habitación, limpiando los envoltorios tirados y llevándolos a la cocina para reciclarlos.

– ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de "El regalo del Mago"?

Elías observo a una confusa Chise, que parecía no entenderlo. ¿Era una nueva tradición Navideña que quería enseñarle? Ella se sonrojó ante el pensamiento y miro a la mesa de café en donde habían dejado la naranja con clavos la noche anterior. Silky la había quitado en algún punto, obviamente. Recordando que se suponía que debería contestar a la pregunta, agito su cabeza en negación y espero a que Elías le explicara.

– Es un cuento Navideño Americano, pero creo que tiene una conexión con nosotros, hoy. Verás, tú me diste un reloj de bolsillo, y yo te di unas peinetas para el cabello. Estos objetos son parte del cuento, lo cual es bastante interesante –

Elías levanto el reloj para verlo más de cerca. Chise había escogido el reloj principalmente porque el precio era muy bajo, pero también porque tenía tallada una "E" ornamental. El vendedor le dijo que, entre el tallado y su estado de deterioro, nadie lo quería. En una extraña forma, ella sintió un parentesco con el pobre reloj.

– Vayamos a la biblioteca, y encontraré el libro con el cuento. Creo que te gustará – Sonriendo, Chise asintió y contestó:

– Solo déjame llevar mis regalos a nuestra habitación e iré inmediatamente –

Elías asintió y la miró por un momento, inclinando su cabeza para ver las peinetas.

– Se ven muy bien en tu cabello. Me alegro de haberlas encontrado –

Ante eso, Chise se sonrojó, pero se acercó a él, que aún se encontraba sentado en su silla. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, hasta que Chise se inclinó y dejo un beso al final de su nariz.

– Gracias Elías. Realmente me gusta mucho tu regalo –

La mano de Elías se levantó para dar una caricia al costado de la cara de Chise y su lengua salió fuera de sus colmillos para lamer sus labios en respuesta.

– Anda. Te veré en la biblioteca, elskan mín –

Chise rio contenta y tomó sus regalos, y corrió por las escaleras para dejarlos en la habitación.

.o.

Elías tomo un gran respiro y exhaló lentamente antes de levantarse. El desayuno había sido un ejercicio de tortura, observando a Chise devorar su desayuno especial que Plata le había preparado por Navidad. Se paralizaba cada vez que Chise lamía el tenedor o hacía un pequeño sonido de placer en su garganta y el olor de canela mezclado con un tentador olor a rosas era endemoniado, al punto de ser vertiginoso.

Pensó que los regalos lo distraerían de esa tortura, pero verla moverse alrededor, repartiendo los regalos… Tenía una ligera sospecha de que no llevaba puesta ninguna ropa interior.

Chise se inclinaba cuidadosamente, pero cuando se movía de arriba abajo, la tela de lana del vestido no captaba ninguna línea o costura de… Bueno, nada.

Elías había mantenido su pila de regalos en su regazo a propósito para esconder su creciente erección. Él también había recibido lo que había deseado antes. Soplos tentadores de su erótica fragancia bailaban cruzando sus sentidos en todo lo que hacía. Era una tortura divina.

Ahora que los regalos estaban fuera, la tendría para él unas cuantas horas antes del almuerzo. Leer con ella sobre el regalo del amor parecía un apropiado pasatiempo, así que hizo la sugerencia.

Mientras finalmente se levantaba y guardaba sus regalos, pensó que quizás ahora, cuando ella se sentara en su regazo para leer con él, las cosas serían distintas.

Su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho y sintió una gran tensión en sus testículos. Chise se sentaría en su regazo, y podría enterarse si tenía puesta ropa interior o no.

No había nadie cerca, así que se permitió tener una sonrisa lasciva, gruñendo. Chise era más de lo que podía pedir como compañera. No podía darle nombre a todas las emociones que se revolcaban en él, pero sabía que eran por causa de ella.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y llamó mágicamente a la colección de historias a su mano (4), dejándolo en la mesa lateral junto a su silla de descanso. Escucho los rápidos pasos de Chise en el pasillo, y volteó justo a tiempo para verla tirar la puerta de par en par, tomarla y cerrarla.

Ella sonrió y corrió hacía él, abrazando su cintura. Elías había admitido consigo mismo que era su forma favorita del saludo de Chise, pero quizá eso cambiaría después de hoy.

La levantó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la silla, sentándose con ella en sus piernas, como siempre hacían. Su palma se dirigió inmediatamente a su muslo, pero fue detenido por la deslumbrante mirada en sus ojos. La forma en que ella lo veía le hacía sentir como si no fuese un monstruo o un medio-formado monstruo, como tanta gente se apresuraba a llamarlo. Chise lo hacía sentir como si fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba ser. Estaba concentrado y ligeramente hipnotizado mientras ella llevaba sus manos a su cara para acariciar su mandíbula.

Se miraron el uno al otro por mucho tiempo, reconociendo la diferencia de tono de su intimidad. Chise rompió la intensidad, preguntando sin aliento "– ¿Bésame? –" Echó su cabeza atrás y expuso su delicada y cremosa garganta ante él, y estuvo casi deshecho.

Con un murmullo satisfecho, tomo su cabello con una mano, apretando su agarre en su cintura con la otra, abriendo su hocico antes de lamer ávidamente un camino en su cuello. Sus colmillos se abrieron grandemente para así poder saborear el sabor salado y dulce de Chise hasta la parte trasera de su lengua, cuidando de evitar que su poderosa mandíbula raspara su piel.

Las manos de Chise se deslizaron ávidamente desde la parte trasera de su mandíbula hasta que alcanzaron la columna de la garganta de Elías; entonces sus hábiles dedos jugaron con el collar de su camisa. Elías fue transportado nuevamente por la profundidad y rango de su respuesta emocional por ella, así que alejó su lengua de su cuello y uso la punta de su lengua para ahondar en su boca abierta.

Ante su sorpresa, Chise succiono su lengua en su boca, gimiendo y moviéndose en su regazo. La mano en su cintura se abrió y cerró, arrastrando el material de su vestido arriba de sus piernas. Elías movió su mano más arriba, acariciando su trasero en sus manos y usando su pulgar para buscar algún borde o línea de sus pantis.

No había ninguna y la jaló para abrazarla fuertemente contra él. Su labio superior estaba atrapado en sus colmillos, pero Chise se alejó rápidamente para obtener un poco de aliento. ¿Cómo es que había recibido su lengua tan profundamente en su boca?... ¡Esa pequeña boca!

Se miraron el uno a otro nuevamente, pero en ésta ocasión cuando la mano de Elías comenzó a moverse y acariciar su cuerpo a través del vestido, ella tomó su mano. Sin mirar, le desabrochó el guante, lo agitó para quitárselo y lo arrojó sobre su hombro, antes de tomar su mano y dejarla sólidamente en su muslo desnudo.

Elías no necesitaba que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, así que fácilmente llevo su desnuda palma contra la piel de Chise, girándola sobre su muslo para dirigirla directamente a su pozo de miel. Ella se sorprendió y abrió sus piernas, dándole la bienvenida a su toque. Elías mantuvo su vista en sus expresiones, dándose un banquete metafórico mientras observaba como sus ojos se hacían vidriosos cuando su dedo medio jugó con sus labios inferiores, mojándolo con sus jugos.

Chise se retorció impacientemente, apretando sus piernas, juntándolas contra la mano de Elías, y luego dejándola ir. Hizo un sonido de frustración en su garganta, y el pausó para ver cuál era el problema.

Chise lo miró con la duda en sus ojos, Elías esperaba que ella preguntara, pero se sorprendió cuando ella se tensó y cambio su asiento. Él alejo sus manos, inseguro sobre lo que ella necesitaba. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su Chise estaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, con su muy consiente erección tirante contra sus calzoncillos tratando de alcanzarla. Elías quedo sin aliento y ella se veía determinada, con un brillo malicioso en sus verdes ojos de primavera.

Manteniendo contacto sexual, deliberadamente fue bajando su cuerpo lentamente para asentar su cálido núcleo contra su pene cubierto por sus calzoncillos.

Ambos gimieron fuertemente en la poca iluminada habitación, saboreando el encuentro de ambos cuerpos y disfrutando la anticipación de lo que seguramente vendría.

Las manos de Elías se posaron en la cintura de Chise, sostuvieron firmemente y la mantuvieron en su lugar mientras la presionaba instintivamente contra él. Los párpados de ella se cerraron a medias y su cintura bailo contra sus manos, buscando más conexión.

Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Elías y Chise comenzó a moverse en círculos rítmicos, llevando su humedad a la tela contra su erección. Los calzoncillos lo pincharon suavemente y se estaba comenzando a sentir algo irritado, pero a él no le importaba. Chise estaba haciendo los más deliciosos sonidos y el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas indicaba que estaba disfrutándolo.

El ángulo de Chise cambio y movió sus caderas hacia delante de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión, él hizo un sonido de protesta. Había un límite en lo que él podía aguantar en una piel tan sensible, y Elías mantuvo sus caderas quietas por un momento.

– ¿Elías? ¿Hice algo malo? –

Su respiración errática era hermosa y combinaba con la propia excitación de Elías. No quería arruinar el momento, pero explicó.

– Me gusta lo que estás haciendo, pero me siento un poco irritado. Dame un momento y podremos hacerlo de nuevo –

La expresión de preocupación pensativa dio camino a algo tortuoso, y Chise lentamente se levantó, alejándose de él para ponerse de pie. Elías la observó, preguntándose qué era lo que pensaba, hasta que ella alcanzo el borde de sus calzoncillos. Inhalo con una ansiosa anticipación, y mantuvo su aliento mientras los hábiles dedos de Chise abrieron la bragueta, empujando la camisa a un lado, y encontrando la abertura en sus pantalones para meter su mano y sostener la erecta carne que suplicaba por su atención.

Su cabeza voló hacia atrás ante la sensación de otra mano tocándolo, distinta de la suya, abrumando sus sentidos.

– ¡Chise! ¡Ah, Chise! –

Elías no estaba seguro de que era lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento, y no le importaba, mientras no se detuviera. Los dedos de Chise se sentían fríos ante el calor de su erección, y sintió una humedad caliente que tenía que ser su aliento. Tan cerca… Oh, tan cerca… Enterró sus manos en los brazos de la silla para evitar tomar control de la situación. Su Chise estaba aprendiendo de él, y era mejor de lo que podría haber soñado.

Pequeños y suaves dedos se cerraron en un puño y presionaron debajo en la base, empujando el prepucio hacia atrás y apretando, revelando la sensible cabeza. Elías volteo su cabeza hacia el lado para tener una mejor vista de lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero estaba perdido en sus muy, muy, muy suaves labios besando la punta gentilmente. Sus piernas se flexionaron y abrieron, deseando poder envolverla con ellas y acercarla, y sus caderas temblaron ante la tensión de aguantar el deseo de empujarlas para encontrarse con su adorable boca.

– Mmmm… Aquí también sabes a moras –

Las vibraciones de Chise hablando contra su pene se desencadenaban a través de su sistema nervioso y se arrastraron por su espalda baja. Elías sintió un temblor de su forma espinosa tratando de levantarse y tomar control, pero la aprisionó sin piedad con temor de herir a Chise. La lengua de ella lamió el frenillo mientras sostenía el prepucio, probando, y luego se deslizó abajo. Elías casi se pierde. La cara de Chise estaba enterrada en su entrepierna, respirando dentro y fuera, explorándolo con su lengua. Rápidamente, lamió todo el camino de vuelta y se detuvo.

Elías empujo su cabeza perezosamente para ver que la había hecho parar, pero parecía que ella solo quería ver su cara mientras mantenía contacto visual a la vez que succionaba el bulbo carnoso de su pene en su húmeda y caliente boca.

Sin pensarlo, Elías tomó su cabeza y flexionó sus caderas, empujando tan profundamente como pudo. Era… Estaba muy… Caliente… Tan…

Todo se tensó, desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies y dejo ir todo su ser en el punto en que sus cuerpos se unían. Escucho un vago sonido balbuceante, pero fue rápidamente ahogado por los llantos guturales y animales de su propia garganta. Pulsando, palpitando, escapando, deslizándose… No podía detenerse de la abrumadora, aplastante liberación…

Su visión fue blanca por un momento, y no estaba seguro de si estaba respirando o no, pero su cuerpo estaba flotando en un abismo de placer.

Una tos mojada lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber perdido el control como lo había hecho. Se sentó recto, estremeciéndose un poco y mirando a Chise, que revoloteaba en sus rodillas.

Su cuerpo buscó desesperadamente otro respiro, y Elías se inclinó con preocupación.

– ¿Chise? ¿Yo…? –

Ella sorbió y miró hacia arriba, su cara era un desastre mojado, interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa torcida.

– No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes, Elías –

– ¿Por qué? Perdí el control y te hice daño. De nuevo –

Chise rio un poco, pero Elías estaba preocupado de lo imprecisa que era su expresión. Sus labios estaban inflamados y rojos, sus ojos llorosos. Elías metió su mano en un bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo, que ella le quito rápidamente. Mientras limpiaba su cara, él se dio cuenta de que había una sustancia cremosa en el borde de su boca. La alcanzo con su mano desnuda y la limpio, mirándola más de cerca. Obviamente, era su semen.

Dos emociones distintas provocaban una guerra dentro de él. Una era el orgullo: ¡Había marcado la boca de Chise como suya! La otra era vergüenza: Había perdido el control y la había hecho llorar por ello.

Chise lo observo y jalo su mano a su cara, lamiendo su dedo traviesamente hasta dejarlo limpio. El corazón de Elías se llenó de una emoción posesiva mientras la veía hacer eso.

– Chise, no sé qué decirte. Por favor. No quería hacerte llorar, pero te sentías, tu boca se sentía... –

– Increíble –

– ¿Qué? –

– Fue increíble Elías – Le sonrió y puso su cabeza en la rodilla de Elías.

– Me encantó hacerte perder el control de esa forma –

– ¿Por qué? ¿No te hice daño? –

La voz de Chise era soñolienta y se acurrucó contra las piernas de él.

– Creo que solo fue un reflejo de náusea. Realmente no me hiciste daño, solo fue un poco difícil respirar por un momento. Me gustó un poco como me hiciste sentir, como cuando te hice sentir bien, no pudiste detenerte de hacer lo que hiciste –

– Si, es exactamente como me sentí –

Chise volteó su cabeza para mirarlo.

– ¿En serio? –

– Sí. Oh, sí –

Chise suspiró feliz contra su rodilla y se acomodó, relajándose en el suelo frente a él. Su mano descansó en la cabeza de ella y fue cuidadoso para evitar quitar las peinetas que le había dado. Chise tomo un gran respiro y preguntó:

– ¿No tenías una historia que querías compartir conmigo? –

El corazón de Elías latió fuertemente un par de veces en su pecho, y estaba muy consciente de las peligrosas profundidades en las que estaba cayendo por ella.

– Sí, elskan. "El regalo del Mago", por O. Henry –

Con ello, Elías alcanzó el libro, lo abrió en la página donde la historia comenzaba, y empezó a leer en voz alta para ella.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:** ¿Les dije o no que este capítulo era la provocación? Ya nada más nos falta la culminación, y miren que es perfecta. Literalmente perfecta.

Me da algo de tristeza que la historia ya acabará, me hubiese gustado leer más y más, pero eso es por mi mente pervertida. No pueden negarme que ha sido un viaje bastante interesante, muy distinto a las tradicionales historias donde en cosa de un capítulo ya están en la cama.

Aquí Dena trabajó con todo, los sentimientos de ambos, sus limitaciones emocionales y su forma de demostrar lo que quieren. Y como fueron explorando lentamente esos sentimientos que ninguno de los dos puede describir correctamente, aunque Chise sea la maestra.

Prepárense para el final, viene con todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO.

-.-.-.-.-.

Referencias:

(1) - La autora nos dice originalmente: " _Escogí "Kiss Mark"_ (Marca de beso) _en lugar de "chupón", "chupetón", "chuponazo", "chupetazo"_ (depende de cómo lo conozcan en su país), _principalmente porque en Japonés la palabra es "kisimaku". Esto de acuerdo a Google Translate, perdónenme si esto no es correcto."_ Por la misma razón, decidí darle la traducción literal.

"Chupetón" se me hace algo vulgar.

(2) - En inglés dice: "had soon become a helmeted tumescence", 'Tumescence' básicamente describe al pene endureciéndose. (El significado de tumescencia es "Estado de un órgano que se hincha en el transcurso de ciertas funciones fisiológicas") y 'helmeted', según nuestro fantástico traductor es "con casco". Por eso, preferí dejarlo tal cual, o más bien explicar ambas palabras.

(3) - En inglés cita "bownie", que es 'duende'

(4) - Comentario original: "O. Henry publicó "El regalo del Mago" en una corta colección llamada "Los cuatro millones" en 1906."

-.-.-.-.-.

Si no tengo problemas de aquí al viernes, entonces dejo el capítulo final el viernes :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de traducción** : Aquí estamos, el gran final. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a la gente que tomó un rato de su tiempo para venir a leer esta maravillosa historia que me cautivo desde el primer momento que la leí. Me tuvo tan pegada al teléfono que la comencé un domingo por la tarde, y la terminé en la madrugada porque simplemente no podía detenerme.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo brindado en la historia, y agradezco especialmente a los siguientes lectores que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, que fue lo que me alentó a seguir:

 _AnZuZu Dragneel_

 _Darlina140_

 _GabiiSesshYue_

 _Arce_

 _Danny CullenMa_

 _Diana_

Gracias a todos, y nos leemos al final.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Ancient Magus Bride / Mahoutsukai no Yome no es de mi propiedad, sino de Kore Yamazaki._

 _"Yuletide Kisses" tampoco me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa Dena Gray._

 _Yo solamente traduzco ésta bella historia para aquellos que no entienden el idioma inglés._

 _Resumen completo:_ Elías muestra a Chise la tradición de la naranja de besos, y mucho, mucho más... A/U, con algunos spoilers del manga, se desvía aproximadamente desde el capítulo 30 del manga. No apto para el trabajo (NSFW), y si tomamos ésto como referencia en al menos dos años en el futuro, Chise tendrá 17 años, casi 18. Solamente para lectores maduros, por favor. Habrá sexo con un monstruo. No leer si no es de su agrado.

* * *

Mientras Elías leía en voz alta en el estudio, Chise dormitaba en el suelo con su cabeza en el regazó de él. Escuchó el cuento, hechizada por su hermosa y profunda voz, y uso sus dedos para trazar patrones invisibles en sus muslos.

Elías detuvo la lectura y jadeó ligeramente cuando los dedos de Chise bailaron cerca de su pene aún expuesto. El cierre de sus calzoncillos seguía abierto, y Chise raspó suavemente la fina tela con sus uñas, mirando como aquella interesante parte del mago se endurecía lentamente.

– Chise, ¿Quieres que termine la historia o no? –

Chise lo volteó a ver escuchando aquel tono sin aliento, y eso la hizo sentir poderosa. Sonriendo lentamente, ella contestó:

– No –

– ¿No te gusta? –

– Oh, sí. Es solo que estoy más interesada en nosotros en este momento –

– ¿Nosotros? –

Elías ladeó su cabeza a forma de pregunta mientras veía a Chise levantarse del suelo. Ella deslizo sus manos subiendo por el pecho del mago y volvió a sentarse en su regazo, con sus rodillas en ambos lados de sus caderas.

– Hmmm… – Mientras subía la falda de su vestido para quitarla de su camino, volvió la mirada abajo y notó que Elías estaba bastante duro nuevamente. Interesante. El libro que había leído decía algo de que los hombres necesitaban más tiempo para recuperarse que las mujeres, pero quizá eso no aplicaba a los magos… O monstruos…

Chise aguanto la respiración y fue bajando su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas con cuidado para alinear su húmedo núcleo con la desnuda y dura erección. Jadeando ante la emocionante sensación de sus partes íntimas frotándose la una contra la otra, ella se meció de adelante hacia atrás. ¿Se sentiría igual de bien dentro de su cuerpo? Maulló en anticipación y abrió sus ojos para ver la expresión de Elías.

Elías parecía momentáneamente conmocionado. Sus manos volaron rápidamente, como pajarillos asustados, y luego se apoyaron fuertemente en los reposabrazos, enterrándose en el tapiz de piel. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y todo lo que Chise podía ver era el revés de su mandíbula. Ella no podía ver los expresivos ojos de él, pero escuchó como el sonido de la tela rompiéndose, por lo que se quedó quieta por un momento, preocupada. ¿Había ido muy lejos? ¿Quizá él quería llevar las cosas más lento?

– ¿Elías? –

Más tela se rompió, y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar entre su forma normal y su forma humana, con pistas sombreadas entre medio de su más grande manifestación. Los cambios fueron tan rápidos que Chise no estaba enteramente segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero la hizo sentarse más a horcajadas en su regazo como una cabalgata lasciva, ondulando y bombeando bajo ella.

Diferentes tamaños y posibles formas de su erección bailaron entre los pliegues de Chise, deslizándose y retorciéndose con sus caóticas transformaciones, sacándole gemidos de alto volumen de su garganta al ser estimulada, pensando en lo que estaba entre sus piernas. La voz de Elías gruñó y gimió en tonos ensordecedoramente bajos, lo que la sacó de su bendito estupor. No estaba segura de qué hacer. ¿Le estaba haciendo daño? ¿Estaba teniendo algún tipo de ajuste?

– ¡Elías! ¿Qué pasa? –

Él continuó cambiando, obviamente peleando consigo mismo, por unos cuantos momentos. Justo cuando Chise estaba a punto de ir por ayuda con Silky, las manos de Elías se colocaron contra sus caderas. Ella volteó a para verlo y, sorpresivamente, estaba en su forma humana, determinado y sudoroso. La mirada en sus ojos era intrigante y sexy.

Sin decir una palabra, Elías se levantó sosteniéndola fuertemente en su cuerpo, por lo que ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. El pene del mago se deslizó hacia abajo, lejos de sus necesitados pliegues, y comenzó a caminar.

Por un momento, Chise estaba confundida por lo que vio por encima del gran hombro. La silla de piel en la que Elías siempre se sentaba mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca estaba completamente hecha pedazos en la parte donde su espalda y manos habían estado. Seguramente él sabía eso. Tenía que haberlo sentido, pero continuó caminando.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Justamente antes de que Chise comenzara a preocuparse, las largas y fuertes piernas de Elías los llevaron fuera de la biblioteca, a la habitación.

Él pateó la puerta y la mantuvo cerca mientras se arrastraba al centro de la cama. Chise lo miró con duda, ligeramente avergonzada, muy excitada, curiosa de saber qué es lo que pasaría después. La extraña mirada hazel (1) perforó la suya antes de que se inclinara por un ardiente beso.

Las manos de Chise fueron instintivamente al rubio pelo, y pudo pensar brevemente en la sedosa textura del mismo antes de que el beso abrumara su mundo entero.

Labios y dientes y lenguas se encontraron en medio de la ardiente pasión. Las caderas de Elías se levantaron, y su caliente y duro pene se deslizó por la goteante entrada. No para penetrar, solo para mecerse de atrás a adelante, como ella lo había hecho con él en la arruinada silla de la biblioteca. La fricción era exquisita y Chise casi perdía la cabeza.

Chise enganchó sus uñas en la ropa de Elías, jalando y tirando de la túnica y el chaleco antes de que Elías retrocediera un poco y las derritiera con magia. Los pies de ella patearon lejos el último zapato que tenía y trató de jalar los calzoncillos de Elías con sus caderas. Un extraño sonido de crujido se registró en el fondo, pero no le prestó atención.

Algo cambió y Elías empujo su cuerpo arriba, encorvándose para mantener el lascivo contacto. Chise sintió como su pene se hacía más pesado… Grueso… Así que volvió la vista hacia arriba para confirmar que sus hermosos ojos rubí brillaron abajo hacia ella en la extraña oscuridad de la habitación.

Chise volteó a la ventana para ver por qué estaría tan oscuro a esa hora del día, pero sorpresivamente lo que vio fueron ramas… No, raíces de espinas.

Elías los había cubierto con una barrera de espinas.

¿Tenía miedo de que ella pudiera irse? ¿O de que alguien interviniera? Elías detuvo sus movimientos y volteó a ver lo que ella veía.

Parecía estar avergonzado, y Chise no supo el por qué. Preocupada de que él hubiese perdido la pasión debido a su propia estúpida curiosidad, comenzó a retorcer el vestido hacia arriba, usando la cadera de Elías para sujetar sus muslos mientras jalaba la prenda de punto sobre su cabeza.

Cuando estuvo finalmente libre, lo arrojó tan lejos como la jaula de espinas le permitió. La prenda se atoró en las espinas y osciló como si ella lo hubiese colgado ahí.

Chise sonrió mientras observaba a Elías, el cual estaba desnudo excepto por la parte baja. Ella tembló en excitación mientras alcanzaba el cálido cuerpo. Él se mostró agradecido, inclinándose y apoyándose sobre sus codos, reuniendo ambos cuerpos más cerca.

Chise se acurrucó contra su cuello por un momento, buscando la forma de expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo.

– Elías, me gusta estar contigo, así. Me haces sentir especial y deseada, algo que nunca había sentido antes –

Chise tomó un gran aliente y tartamudeó:

– _A-Aishiteru_ –

.o.

El cuerpo entero de Elías se estremeció con un contenido y profundo sollozo mientras retrocedía a una posición arrodillada. No había aprendido mucho japonés, pero había hecho un estudio superficial por respeto a Chise. Sabía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Sabía que Chise le estaba diciendo que lo amaba.

Los perfectos ojos verdes de primavera brillaron con lágrimas contenidas, bañados en la profundidad de sus emociones. ¿Cómo podía él aceptar eso? ¿Cómo le permitiría amarlo?

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Una ola de pesado dolor lo presionó por todo su cuerpo, comenzando en su estómago y desgarrando camino arriba a sus pulmones, y luego a su garganta. Apretó ahí, demoliendo su esófago en manifestación de su dolor emocional. Al mismo tiempo, su cerebro se llenó de endorfinas, regocijando su mente en un estado eufórico. En lo más alto del cielo y lo más profundo del infierno… ¿No era así como tantos autores describían el amor?

De pronto, Elías sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa que amar a Chise de igual forma, y que los ángeles lloren y los demonios rían por cualquiera que se pusiera en medio de ellos. La respiración del mago se volvió pesada, empujando la sangre pulsante por sus venas. Las sombras se alargaron y la jaula de espinas creció más gruesa y más enmarañada. Su cuerpo creció en su verdadera forma, y por primera vez supo que no vería el miedo en los ojos ajenos por ello.

Chise lo observaba con amor en sus ojos.

– **Chise… Te dije que sería una mentira si te dijera que te amo** (2) –

Chise asintió solemnemente, y apretó sus piernas, rodeando la larga y delgada cadera. Sus manos buscaron las garras que se encontraban en la cama a ambos lados de ella, cada una más grande que su cabeza, y deslizó sus fríos y suaves dedos cruzando las partes traseras escamosas de él.

– **No mentiré** –

Chise volvió a asentir, una solitaria lagrima escapo de sus ojos iluminados y golpeando la almohada con el sonido de un tintineo de cristal. Elías volvió a inclinarse, y a pesar de la tristeza en los ojos de Chise, él aún podía oler las intoxicantes rosas.

– **Te amo** –

Al principio parecía que Chise no había entendido lo que Elías decía, pero él observo de cerca y vio el momento en el que la realización amanecía como un nuevo día en sus adorables ojos. Las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos, y ella sonrió, dejando salir el hipo de una sonrisa antes de tomar a Elías por ambos lados de su cráneo. Acercándolo a ella, besó sus colmillos con una presión húmeda de sus labios.

Elías estaba exaltado, estaba drogado, estaba ahogándose en sus sentimientos, y su única ancla era ella. Envolvió sus garras en los hombros desnudos de la chica y presionó sus pulgares gentilmente para presionar su barbilla hacia atrás y exponer su garganta. Arrastró su lengua por su cuello, hasta llegar a cada perfecto, redondo seno, llegando a su estómago y cruzando su ombligo, llegó hasta la corona de cardo rojizo sobre su chorreante centro y procedió a lamer y llenarse de su néctar rosáceo.

El llanto sin aliento de Chise se convirtió en gemidos altos mientras la lengua de Elías buscaba darle placer sin piedad. Pronto, su cáliz tembló y se desbordó, y su voz cantó con su liberación. Sin pausa, Elías la recostó e inmediatamente llevó su pene a su hogar, saboreando el elevado tono de su llanto, confiando en que ella lo detendría si la lastimaba.

Eso era amor, ¿cierto? ¿Confianza?

Las pequeñas manos subieron por su pecho, aferrándose en sus hombros, apoyándose en sus brazos, y sus piernas se cerraron en su espalda. Jalando su cuerpo sobre su regazo, Elías se sorprendió de poder sentir la dureza de los pezones de Chise contra su gran pecho. Su boca se dirigió directamente al hueco en su yugular y la pequeña lengua lamió ávidamente su piel. Su pene penetró más y más fuerte en el apretado cuerpo, pero no era suficiente. La urgencia de morderla se volvió abrumadora, pero estaba preocupado de poder herirla.

Recordó haber mordido su hombro antes, pero fue a través de la ropa. La palabra "confianza" flotó en su mente de nuevo, por lo que tomó un respiro profundo y sujeto gentilmente su gran mandíbula en el hombro de Chise.

La saliva se reunió entre sus colmillos, y pronto su oído se apresuró, su visión se volvió blanca, luego verde, y un gran aullido surgió de su garganta sobre el cuerpo de Chise mientras se venía dentro de ella por primera vez. ¿Se sentiría así siempre? Realmente deseaba que así fuese.

El cuerpo de Chise se retorcía, apretaba tenaz su pene y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba viniéndose también. Elías soltó su hombro, lamiendo los dos puntos que sus incisivos rompieron justo arriba de su seno. Las rosas abrumaron sus sentidos mientras ella se estremecía en sus brazos, y mientras Elías miraba tras Chise, se dio cuenta del por qué.

Elías había visto su magia manifestarse muchas veces como brillantes plantas verdes, pero con su orgasmo, sus espinas habían explotado en un alboroto de rosas carmesí y hojas verdes de rosas.

Mirando con admiración, acunó a Chise en su cuerpo, acariciando su pelo y su bajando a su espalda mientras ella se calmaba.

Esa era la manifestación de su amor. Esa era la prueba de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

– **Chise… Mira** –

Elías se retiró delicadamente lejos de ella para dejarla ver, y ella jadeó.

– ¿Nosotros hicimos esto? –

– **Sí** –

Chise le sonrió, acariciando su mandíbula con ambas manos.

– Nosotros hicimos esto –

– **Sí** –

– Tú me amas –

– **Sí, te amo** –

– Y yo te amo también –

– **Aishiteru** –

– Elskan mín –

Elías la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras sus raíces los rodeaban a ambos como una barrera. Elías finalmente había sido aceptado, finalmente había sido amado por quien era.

Finalmente lo había entendido.

Finalmente.

FIN.

* * *

 **Notas de traducción:** La primera vez que leí el final estaba lagrimeando y con una gran sonrisa en mi fea cara. Hoy, lo he vuelto a hacer.

Les agradezco todo el apoyo brindado en éste proyecto, que me dio mucho aprendizaje y nostalgia cada vez que abría el capítulo original para traducir, acordándome de lo que sentí la primera vez que lo leí, jejeje.

-.-.-.-.-.

Referencias finales:

(1) - El color "hazel" es lo que uno conoce como "color avellana", que es un tono muy peculiar. Puede cambiar en distintos tonos como el amarillo, verde, ámbar, incluso azul, dependiendo de los reflejos de luz, vestimenta, incluso dicen que hasta las emociones del que tiene este tipo de ojos. Debería poner "avellana", pero sinceramente "hazel" se me hace más sexy :P

(2) - Ahora, cada vez que Elías hable en su "verdadera" forma, será en negrita para identificar el cambio de tono.

-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, me despido por ahora. Espero poder comenzar el nuevo proyecto en éstos días.

(No me había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que era el final. La mitad de lo usual. Se siente como uno regular de más de 4000 palabras.)

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
